


Rockman EXE GLC

by YumikoFuchan



Category: Rockman EXE, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark/Triggering Themes explored, F/M, GLC, Ghostly elements, Limits of T Rating, Psychological, Rockman EXE Guardians of the Light Circle Remake, Romance, Sakurai-centred, Will be revealed over time, action/violence, faith - Freeform, major/minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumikoFuchan/pseuds/YumikoFuchan
Summary: "A child with heart yearns for a home, causing the reincarnation of a cursed child and a naive hero to be tethered by his world's faults."The Sakurai Household has resented its past for the past 12 years. It was solemnly promised that this cycle would remain never-ending. In spite of this, the cycle would inevitably crumble at the mercy of a child. For her answers lie not in her hero's love, but a stranger's hand.





	1. Prologue - Monochromic Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa minna-san~ After my five-year absence from writing this story, I decided to repay you by returning to you with the means to make the first ‘season’ of Rockman EXE GLC reboot. Both more detailed and improved characterisation on my part. To my old readers, I honestly cannot figure out any way of properly apologising to you. What can I say? Life is a chaotic, trackless roller coaster. Therefore, I hope this will quench your anxiety. 
> 
> And to my new readers, welcome.

You once said that ‘reality was cruel.’ That nothing could change the fact our time together created the ‘present.’ That’s what you swallowed and carried along to this new world. Where humans amused themselves with blissful lives. Blinded by the ambitioned desire of having living technology at their fingertips. Just imagining their utopia could have fooled anybody. Waking up, eating breakfast, dressing up, going to school, filling up your knowledge-database, revising for the next day, eating and going to bed. It was a basic schedule, with someone by your side at all times. Living within a completely man-made universe, the Cyberworld, only visually seen through screens. This artificial companion was known as a ‘netnavi’ - created by humans to assist them in their everyday lives.

Adults and children tended to see it all different, though. Fully developed humans viewed them as efficient fully capable tools. Plugging in, scanning the issue, deleting the issue, plugging out, repeat. With a shrug and silent gratitude, adults would turn around and continue on with their own business. Again: simple and efficient.

On the other hand, children only looked at the cool and over-the-top awesomeness that netnavis were. With a handful of biscuit-sized chips, they could humiliate every bully in class. Perhaps they’d snore their day away, knowing that someone was doing their learning for them. And at the end, they couldn’t be blamed, for most innocent midgets were skipping away home. Radiating smiles and crimson cheeks. Just merrily joy and laughter forever going round and round.

You’d have rolled your eyes.

You taught me to consider every single flaw in humanity’s perspective. To prevent myself from being fooled; from believing that netnavis were tools and toys on sale. A human may have thought by now that this cryptic mentality was crazy talk. That a child was ‘allowed’ to think of their programs as glorified friends. That an adult was ‘allowed’ to use their programs as tools to solve their problems. All dandy, wasn’t it?

Well, you never agreed. Why? Because you were ------

You were different, even when our eyes last met. You gazed at the taxi’s car floor with fierce silence, as Mama strapped me into a miniature seat. Always keeping the ‘whiny’ human child appearance so no one would question us. But you couldn’t pretend. A four year old would have giggled away their netnavi's latest adventure by now. You didn't even have one. You just kept staring.

“Sweetheart, this will be great. A new start for all of us,” Mama gazed lovingly at Papa. “It may take a while, but I’m sure we’ll be settled in rather quickly.”

Papa smiled brightly, “I’m glad you’re optimistic, love.” After receiving a warm chuckle from her, his brown orbs peeked at you. Papa smirked. “So? What do you think?”

“What do you expect me to think?” you muttered, while switching interest to the window.

“Hmm… that you’ll be excited to live in Nihon again?” Papa furrowed at the scoff that followed. He sighed, “Do you want to stay in Amerope?”

You hid your face, and replied, “No.”

“Then why are you having such a hard time?”

“Because I can’t leave.” Your eyes pierced through his, “I’m not ready.”

“We can never be ready for change, dear. All that we can do is keep living. And besides, nowadays every little child has a little friend to help them out. Maybe that’s-”

“It’s okay, Papa,” you said. You buried your face in your thick beige coat, and leaned into the window glass. “I’m just scared, that’s all.”

Mama intercepted, “That’s normal.” She caressed the crown of your head. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

I guess I was the only one who understood just how scared you were for the both of us. I whispered, “We’ll be fine, right?”

Our parents panicked at their two year-old baby’s mellow voice, careful to fill the silence with false laughter. But I could see it. Tears fell down the unbreakable.

We settled in a row, just in front of our designated aeroplane’s waiting room. I could hear a background of stationary vehicles, barking at endless roads. There were scattered coughs and sneezes, and children. I forced myself to stare at the colourful PET’s with awe. I was always curious enough to please Mama. Yet I acted with enough disinterest to make you proud. Once convinced of my façade, gentle hazel eyes that reflected my own shifted their gaze someplace else. I turned quickly and stole a peek at you.

You smiled.

You leaned towards my baby wheelchair. Silk smooth fingers stroked my red locks. Like at some point, I would fade.

“Do you ever get the feeling that something’s missing?” I heard you whisper. “Gone… someplace far away.”

“All the time,” I answered, hiding my mouth with tiny fists.

You nodded, “That’s good. You’ll need that to keep you going.”

“What if we needn’t worry anymore? Maybe we should try to enjoy this move.” I was tired of your constant silence. As if you knew tomorrow’s every detail, all concealed by these baffling statements. “Look at the positive side, you’ll get to be my big sister again.”

You nodded again – this time subtler. Brunette hair brushed against my temple. Our foreheads connected. You quipped softly, “Would you like to hear something pretty?”

“Mhmm.”

One breath and I heard a cherished lullaby.

The lights shut off.

Mama grabbed me, chaos roamed for a blink and when the lights returned… Papa yelled… at twisted silhouettes, as you writhed in their grip, along with other screams. I met your eyes, shocked by how blurry your chestnut hair had become. Papa ran after you, and others followed.

“No! Please! No- E-Easy, Papa will bring her back… Easy… Easy, Meiru…”

That’s how the ‘me’ I was meant to be was devoured by the human within. I could no longer see a real world, but a palette of blurred colours. I could no longer speak words, and the clear sounds had become a noisy background. I could only feel Mama’s embrace, as her desperate hums entered a solo. I whined, I kicked, I fought, I cried…. all so you would come back. But it happened. I became a fragile two-year old. Unaware of what would become of me.

And in one breath, I became a human fourteen-old girl. And even though your image was long gone from my memories… I knew that someday I'd return to your monochromic hour.

…

…

…

The gruesome grey hour of inevitability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Prologue launched and complete. Hopefully you enjoyed that and if this happened to be the case, please let me know your thoughts~ Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


	2. Pain in Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the regular last school day vibe get to you. People are fairly capable of hiding pain from those who could lend a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~DISCLAIMER~ You will notice changes in the characters' ages and their school grades. I will be juggling these numbers around until I am sure everything has been set-up in a coherent manner. To clarify: Meiru, Netto and company have just finished the first semester (From April to the end of July) of Grade 9, the last year of Junior High School.

Akihara Junior High burst in hues and thrills, children gawking at each other, as they shared the last few hours of daunting work before summer’s official announcement. Out of all places, class ‘9-A’ was particularly lively. Students brought their desks, like little pods on a pond. Some talked about their horrid crises that transcended from taking their final exams, having just finished a most crushing first semester. Meanwhile, others pondered on relieving summer activities, pushing aside any memory of said fatal trials. There were those however who were... special. The most popular percentage that was just interested in one thing. Netnavis and NetBattles. And out of this special multitude, one group appeared most anxious.

“Did you hear? A new arcade just opened!” A 15-year old brunet boy exclaimed, as he swallowed a fist of rice in one gulp. He scanned the two faces that accompanied him. Unsurprisingly, their response mostly consisted of a sheepish smirk, or frustrated sigh. “Though I’m pretty sure you guys know about it already.”

His beefy friend elbowed his arm in amusement. “You seriously need to catch up, Netto. That arcade’s been open for the last two weeks. Plus a competition with prizes and all.”

“No way! How did I miss all that?” Netto felt himself jaw-drop in disbelief. Then, a giggle made him turn his head.

“Maybe you’ve been too busy playing the hero. I’m surprised you even survived exam week.” The hazel-eyed girl leaned her hand to her cheek, and nodded her head sideways in friendly disapproval.

Netto shot her a lazy glare. “Hey, at least we’ve one more problem off our backs. Cache’s history, world’s safe and Mariko-sensei will be happy about one more passing student.”

“By barely,” taunted the redhead.

“Whatever you say, Meiru-chan.” The brown-eyed boy glanced at his cackling friend. “So how about it, Dekao? Wanna start off summer with a NetBattle?”

“You bet, though it’s gonna have to be quick. Starting today, I’ll be working at Maha Ichiban full-time and let’s just say those dishes won’t get cooked by themselves.” Dekao gave him a swift thumbs up, and winked.

“Awesome!” Netto wildly gobbled his fried-rice lunch in mere seconds. He rubbed his tummy and licked his lips. Haruka always made the best meals. “Let’s meet at the gate right after-school.”  

The chubby boy raised an eyebrow, “Don’t get too pumped. Cause this time I’m taking the title.” He rose from his seat in golden confidence and showed off a beaming grin, dragging his chair along.

Meiru laughed at their friend, and turned to meet Netto’s smirk. He said, "So... Got any plans in mind for summer? You know, besides piano-."

"Sorry Netto. You can count me out for any possible events regarding viruses, monsters and gods who want to destroy the world." she replied deadpan in the face. The brunet boy blinked twice, causing her to sigh. In an attempt to distract herself, she piled her empty lunch box to her desk's corner. There was absolutely no way she'd be fooled by Netto's enthusiasm for danger again. Besides, whenever she did cooperate, all she'd ever done was praying that she'd live to tell the tale. "The occasional CrossFusion member quest is more than enough 'fun.'"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned his cheek against his knuckles. "Whoa there, weren't you the one who practically demanded to join the team?"

"That's because Duo overstayed his welcome," said Meiru, with a peppy wink. "And to be honest, ever since our trip to Beyondard... I've realised just how crazy fighting can get..."

"You're thinking too much."

"Oh? And how does the top NetBattler handle these 'global catastrophes' every day?"

"Easy," Netto grabbed his PET and smirked, "by fighting alongside the greatest netnavi ever created! Rockman and I will defeat any enemy that stands in our way. You wanna know why? 'Cause our friendship can surpass anything!"

Meiru rolled her eyes, "And here we go again."

The bell rung and class resumed. Netto continued his usual nap, whilst Dekao pondered a new tactic that would guarantee victory against his rival. In the meantime, the redhead gazed at the gentle rain, outside. Contemplating the sudden heaviness in the air.

Like footsteps, quietly approaching.

…

…

…

An echo resonated across the entire facility. The last day was finally over. The brunet skated down a bumpy ramp, rushing past the school’s exit. He beamed a huge, toothy smile. No words could describe his bliss, especially for having some time with his best friends. Green, blue and spring-drift hues blended in fast motion. The two sprinted behind the orange-vested speedster, the redhead being at arm’s length distant.

She smirked, mumbling a thought, “So close.”

Netto beat them to the gate. And Dekao would pay the price. The brunet gave him a friendly punch on the arm. “Guess who owes us lunch?”

Dekao puffed his cheeks. “It’s always me. Why don’t you pay for a change?”

The boy laughed brightly, shaking his head side to side.

 _He’s never going to give up. Somehow, I can see us challenging each other, raising the stakes and joking about it in ten years. But I don’t think about it much. Except when the world’s fate falls on my hands. At that point, everything flashes before my eyes. Especially simple, happy moments like these._  

The brunet stole a quick peek at his red-haired friend. Meiru covered her lips with her hand, giggling quietly. _She hasn’t changed either._

“I think I can agree with Dekao-kun in one thing,” quipped Meiru, “You will always have the upper hand.”

“Are you calling me a cheater?” Netto gasped theatrically.

Meiru pouted. She briefly tugged his sleeve and nodded. “In your heroic ways,” she explained.

“Fine,” Netto chortled. He turned to Dekao, “Let’s have a rematch, for old times’ sake.”

“All right!” The beefy boy beamed in excitement.

The trio proceeded to their new destination, resuming their nostalgic exchange of memories and thrills.

Soon after, the arcade’s colossal entrance filled their vision with a gradient of bright orange and dark maroon. Deep inside the facility, a pitch-black mist enveloped carousels of blurred neon lights. For mere instants, the infamous white coin-inserted entertainment machines were clear. The ecstatic children clustered around every set. They swiped the screen with sloppy motion, watching as the game options rolled in a classic bouncy animation. They loved it. The fast-pace, the colourful detail: everything. Yet no crowd surpassed the wild voices surrounding the dome in the very centre. It lit up like fireworks.

The whole image brought a pearly grin to Netto’s face. As exhilarating as Net Saviour missions could be, nothing could compare to this. After all, the fierce shouts from competitive ground were what had gotten him interested in nebattling in the first place. He turned to Dekao, who was trying and failing to contain his glee.

Dekao blurted out, “Let’s go next.” He marched to the dome, grinning from ear to ear.

He jostled his way through the crowd, PET ready. Netto looked at Meiru and nudged his head towards the minute arena. She nodded, following behind as they cut through their own path.

The brunette laughed nervously, “I hope Meijin-san won’t decide to call anytime soon.”

“Well… I can always cover for you,” Meiru said. She looked down briefly.

He raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t want any more action.”

“Once in awhile wouldn’t kill me.”

Netto smirked in silence. He then turned his attention to the dome. Before his eyes stood a magnificent, holographic hemisphere with screens floating amidst its bright layer. And with Gutsman already standing, he could really see the attention to detail. This one fragment of cyberspace was visible at every angle, shifting ever slowly. Even the metallic gorilla’s determined eyes seemed to leap out of the screen. ‘Whoever designed this definitely outdid themselves,’ he thought. And the boy would have probably kept in awe, if not for his ecstatic rival standing across the futuristic masterpiece. Netto shook his head in amusement. He released his PET from his armband and shifted his view to a tiny green screen, specifically to his infamous partner.

Netto grinned widely. He said, “You ready?”

In response, a pair of green orbs fired up to meet the operator’s resolve. His strong, blue fist clenched before his face. With thumbs up, he said, “Let’s do it.”

“All right. Plug in! Rockman EXE, Transmission!”

"Plug-in! Gutsman, Transmission!"

Dekao regained his composure, and flashed a glance at the crowd. He quipped, “Keep your eyes on me, Meiru-chan. ‘Cause you’re about to witness a new hero rise!”

Meiru chirped, “Kick his butt, Netto!”

He smirked. “You got it.”

“What?!” Dekao’s jaw dropped, dumbfounded. Then, he pressed his teeth into a tense smile, “Oh, you guys will regret that.”

 

***

In the Cyberworld, the two netnavis stood before each other. Both strong. Both ready. Of course, in any kind of NetBattle, it was never the massive muscles, or the cocky motives that obtained victory. It was always the experience. And boy, did that blue bomber have experience up his sleeve. The blue bomber scanned his surroundings, already noticing a few digital boulders that could be used to his advantage. Yet what he also spotted was a crowd of yelling netnavis. They bordered the field, mirroring the humans on the other side. Rockman gaped at the scene, until Gutsman tore his attention away.

He punched his chest proudly, and bawled, “You’d better be ready, guts.”

Rockman sighed and chuckled. “I’m not answering that twice.” He mumbled to himself.

The crowd rose once more, and the battle began.

The two netnavis charged at each other at fierce speed. Pounding footsteps resounded at the centre. Fists struck. They wrestled in a power struggle, pushing clenched hands against the other. Rockman smirked. Gutsman hadn’t been wasting his time either. The blue bomber forced a step forward and with the momentum, he forced Gutsman’s fist towards his face. It smashed right across. He recoiled at the abrupt pain, at a cost of his stance. This was his chance. Rockman turned on his heel, and drove a kick to Gutsman’s jaw. He missed. Gutsman had stepped back far enough to evade it. With his stance back, the gorilla stormed towards the blue netnavi. He then raised an arm high and sent a hefty punch straight down.

“Whoa!” Rockman held his breath, dodging sideways into a brisk aerial. He landed roughly. And for a second, laughed quietly.

The iron-gorilla thought nothing of it. He had just missed his chance to squash his rival like a bug once and for all. Gutsman grunted in annoyance. “Stop moving, guts!”

Rockman smiled and sped across the field. After-images flashed before the giant, causing him to become heavily dizzy. It was not long before the blue bomber reached for the boulders he had previously noticed, and crouched behind one. He summoned his infamous blaster, keeping it at standby. He briefly peeked at Gutsman, who had sadly lost all sense of direction and nearly crashed dramatically.

The crowd roared in laughter, almost sorry for him.

But Dekao glared at the scene. “Oh, we’re not done yet. Come on, Gutsman. Pull yourself together!”

The metallic gorilla roared with determination. “That’s right… I’m not finished yet!” He pounded tough fists on his chest. “Guts!”

“Oi Netto! Let me show you my latest recipe,” exclaimed Dekao, as he grabbed a battlechip. “It’s called ‘Rockman a la punch.’ And guess what, I won’t even need a fist.”

Netto grimaced. “What’s with the cooking puns?”

“Battle Chip, Bug Bomb, Slot in!” The beefy boy inserted the chip and yelled. “Now take him down, Gutsman!”

A dark purple orb materialised mid-air. It was covered in slithering yellow lines, flashing and blinking in constant motion. The massive netnavi grabbed it. Armed, he approached the boulders closest to him. And he would have punched every single one to find the blue netnavi. But someone had other plans. A magenta beam shot right under Gutsman’s metallic chin. He froze. Shivers crawled down his spine as he turned to face the boulder to his left. Rockman had his buster raised, pointing straight at his opponent’s crest. Gutsman winced, but refused to back down.

“Not this time guts.” Gutsman strengthened his vice-grip on the bomb. He swung it back with aggressive motion. And with the momentum, hurled it straight forwards.

In an instant, the blue missile charged right back at him. Rockman charged forwards and slid across the ground in one fluid movement. He skated right under the giant. Once on the other side, he immediately held his arm out.

No words were needed. Netto caught the signal. "Battle Chip, Step Cross, Slot in!" He thrust the battlechip into the PET and exclaimed. “Finish it!”

In two swift steps, Rockman reached the gorilla’s back. And before Gutsman could ever turn around, the blue bomber attacked him with an instant cross slice.

An impossible breath rasped in his throat. He felt it. The aching pain hurt for the tiniest moment and then, it stopped. He crumbled to the ground and broke into data particles. Dekao had plugged him out. It was over.

Silence lingered. The parallel crowds looked at each other. Smiles widened. Their faces lit up with glee and spread contagiously as the entire arcade drowned amidst the noise. Rockman grinned from ear to ear, scratching his cheek in nervous content. He briefly waved at the crowd. He did not mind the claps and the compliments and the enthusiasm that followed. They lived in a world where fighting was the epitome of all things. It made sense for them to want advice. And it surely wouldn’t hurt to help a little, right? Rockman nodded at the thought.

Eventually, the noise dissipated into casual conversations. The blue bomber had just excused himself from a group of battlechip fanatics. It was the first time he’d ever witnessed such commotion over swords and blasters. He thanked them for the intriguing talk and walked around. He spotted an empty bench at the end of the field. Rockman sat down and sighed. _Maybe virus busting can be easier than handling netnavis_ , he thought. He let out a soft chortle.

Then, he felt a pat on his shoulder. He blinked twice and turned. His eyes followed a hot pink glove up to the netnavi’s face. Rockman beamed. He’d recognise those bright gems anywhere.

“I can’t believe it took me so long to find you,” she said. Her hand leaned on his shoulder, using it as support to hop over the bench. Hence, she settled at his side.

“Maybe you should ask Rush next time,” Rockman suggested. He widened his smile, “Though I’m surprised you didn’t tackle me like usually.”

Roll smirked, “Oh, I think you should be grateful. With so much fame up your helmet, I’m astounded you came out of the crowd still in one piece.” She pushed his arm playfully, proud at his sudden burst of laughter. “You do look beat-up. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten used to it.” Rockman shrugged, green eyes peeking at the scattered groups. “Nowadays it’s like everywhere I go, I can’t walk alone for two seconds before some stranger pops up and rattles on about how much they admire me.”

“Well, you did technically defeat every evil that’s ever been thrown at you,” the blonde-haired netnavi commented, leaning her chin against her palm.

“But I wasn’t alone,” he stated. “I won’t lie, praise can be nice in small doses. But when people speak of everything I’ve done, they make it seem as if I surpassed every one of them with bare fists and a sword.” He crossed his arms, sighing with annoyance. “It frustrates me.”

Roll lowered her hand, studying his expression. She could see through every bit of his struggle. The fact he’d been placed on a glorified pedestal without his consent had made things difficult for him. Rockman wasn’t just a talented fighter, or naive dreamer anymore. He was a warrior; a role model for the world to gaze at. Someone like him would probably wish for simpler times any day.

Roll placed her hand over his. “It’s awful that others can’t see past the unstoppable Blue Bomber. Ignoring the fact there’s an amazing team behind every battle. It’s really unfair.” She winked at him, letting go. “But don’t dwell on it. It’ll just make things harder for you.”

The blue-haired netnavi looked fixedly at her. Rockman nodded. Nothing good would ever come from brooding. He had made his point crystal clear. Hence, he leaned back on the bench, fitting his spine right against the curved, wooden form. There was something about the air that seemed to calm him every passing second. Whether it was the quiet voices echoing around him, or his best friend’s presence. Whatever it was, he wanted it to keep going. At least for a little longer.

Curiosity crawled up Roll’s mind, as she watched the blue bomber close his eyes. She poked his arm, puffing her cheeks, “Hey, you’re not falling asleep are you?”

“Not at all,” Rockman said. “I just missed this.” At that moment, his thoughts fumbled together. Rockman’s hands fidgeted, “Hey Roll-chan, what’s your say in all of this?”

She looked blankly, “What do you mean?”

His blue glove reached for his cheek. He scratched it nervously, “Summer. I’ve been brushing you guys off lately and I want to make it up to you. Maybe we could all meet somewhere, you know, like old times.” Rockman felt the anxiousness welling inside. The thought of being a group again filled him up with yearning. He’d missed them. Green eyes softened at the girl next to him. He’d missed her.

But Roll’s face switched to an abrupt frown, “I don’t think we’ll ever go so far back in time.”

For a mere instant, Rockman chuckled. After everything he and Netto had accomplished, it wouldn’t shock him. They’d already travelled 30 years back to fight Duo. At this rate, he felt they could do anything. Then, his mind halted. Roll’s saddened face had not budged an inch.

He gulped, “Oh. Well, time travel would be a bit much.”

“I’m beginning to understand Meiru-chan’s irritation with dense people,” Roll glared lazily, and sighed. “You want me to be honest, right?” she watched him nod. “Then I’ll admit, our friendship’s been rough around the edges.” The blue bomber straightened his posture, focussing all his attention on her.

“Even though we’ve been together for so long, I can’t help but think we’ve somehow grown apart. You’d always save the world, and I’d always stand on the sidelines - watching. That’s how things worked. And it was fine. We knew your ruthless luck would get attention eventually.”

Rockman smiled briefly, “Hey, I know you’ve been there for me. And I’ve appreciated it every time.” He shifted to a frown, “You don’t have to worry about me. After all, I tend to come back at the end.”

“Not exactly,” her voice lingered for a moment, eyes downcasted. Rockman flinched, growing baffled as her words flowed. “I’m not sure when, but at some point, you grew distant. You became a martyr of justice, a hero…. Someone people could look up to. It let you grow into who you are now.” Her hands curled into fists, as her voice toned down to a whisper. “But that also made you impossible to reach.”

“Roll-chan, what are you talking about? I’m right here,” said Rockman.

“That’s not my point.” Roll stood up, keeping her back turned to him. “Rockman, you and I have been walking different paths for a while now.”

Green orbs looked over the girl’s black-skinned shoulder, trying to piece together her frustration. She heaved a sigh. “Your time between the world and your friends has totally flipped. This constant need to dive in, instead of looking back. It glued to your life in a way that no one saw coming. I mean... do you even know how many times Gutsman has fought in a NetBattle lately? None. Zero. He doesn’t want to combat anyone besides his one-and-only rival. And as polite as he may be, Glyde’s been through a hard time too. He’s even let out the rarity of venting. That’s why...”

“Roll-chan?”

Slowly, almost with caution, she turned around. She grinned a little. “Seeing Gutsman with you today,” the freshly played memories flashed in her mind, “It meant a lot to him… and to me.”

Rockman was silenced. No words could describe the raging ache growing deep within. He’d left them behind, and they let him go without showing the tiniest remorse.

The blonde haired netnavi approached him, hands tied behind. She yelped, fretting for him, “I’m sorry for prattling. I should have been more gentle about it.”

“No, I’m glad you told me,” Rockman said. “You stood by my side and I took it for granted. Leaving you guys, it was wrong. And I want to pay up.”

Roll blinked, “Pay up?”

“I’m going to spend this summer with you, no excuses.” The blue bomber rose from his seat, eyes filled with determination. “I’ll earn that apology.”

“Oh my God.” Roll snickered, blushing. “You don’t have to make such a fuss about it.”

“No, I think I do,” he said brightly. Rockman watched as Roll’s arm wrapped around his. He couldn’t help but smile at her rosy cheeks. No matter how many netnavis he’d met, it was hard to recall a face as flushed and alive as hers.

Roll giggled. “All right. I’ll play along-”

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The two flinched at the alarm. It was the mail ringing. Meiru received a new message. Roll slipped her arm away, and summoned a holographic screen. Her eyes scanned through the data. Everything froze. Her face paled. Her eyes widened. And though non-existent, she felt her heart stop long enough to know her vision blurred for an instant. Pink gloves trembled as she read the message again.

Roll’s change didn’t go unnoticed. The blue-haired netnavi gave her a troubled look. “Roll-chan, are you okay?”

Her shoulders tensed up. “I… I have to go.” She mumbled and walked away. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

She vanished, and Rockman stood there. Gaping at the sudden empty space.

 

***

“Oh man! I can’t believe I lost to you again,” Dekao pouted, taking a harsh bite off his sandwich.

The three friends had found three stools right across the dome. They’d spent the last few minutes talking about the boy’s sad defeat.

Netto laughed aloud, “Hey, don’t be a sore loser. Besides, you were really good out there. Just work on that speed and you might get a good hit one day.”

Dekao reacted immediately, flushing in anger. Meiru watched the two cocky boys wrestle with awe. She had to admit; it still surprised her how Netto could still be so childish.  

“Meiru-chan, you have a message.” The redhead turned the voice on her shoulder. A transparent version of Roll met her gaze. The colour on Meiru’s face drained and left. She knew exactly who it was. The red-haired girl took a deep breath.

“Hey guys.” She watched as her friends listened. “I have to go now.” She got off her seat and smiled. “I’m sorry.”

Netto blinked twice, “Oh-”

“What?” Dekao intercepted, “But you didn’t get your turn. I still have a few minutes left before I split.”

Meiru forced a wider smile, “Maybe next time.” She had already started towards the entrance, when she heard Netto speak.

“Meiru-chan!” he exclaimed.

She stopped and looked back, “What is it?”

“See you tomorrow.”

Meiru felt her cheeks redden, eyes gleaming for a quick moment. The redhead nodded briefly, and sauntered her way home.

 

***

It was ironic, really – the colour pink. It glazed over the walls like a pastry topping. Cosiness radiated just by looking at it. It added a touch of life to a neighbourhood drifting in soft pastels. The entrance was always well lit-up, giving it the last layer of comfort. That was Meiru’s home. Pink and happy. The design was definitely effective, which made her all the more ill to the stomach. She paced her steps evenly, hoping to find some rhythm to distract herself. It wasn’t working.

The red-haired girl squeezed the hem of her skirt. She murmured, “I miss school already.” Her eyes tilted to her shoulder.

Roll’s minute form materialised in a flash. Green eyes stared down. “Hopefully it won’t be too long.”

Meiru laughed bitterly, “My parents, or the sulk?”

The netnavi shrugged. “What’s the difference?”

Meiru pressed her lips together. She hastily reached for the doorknob and twisted it. The view turned cold. She felt her legs tremble. Maybe they would try, she thought. Maybe they’d finally listen.

“I’m home,” she announced. She placed her backpack on a wooden hanger, and left her red shoes below it. Right next to a pair of grey heeled oxfords. She toiled heavily towards the kitchen.

There, in all her glory, stood her mother – back turned. Her brown locks were long, straightened to the point of ironing. She donned a white dress-shirt, a dark royal blue office skirt and grey flats. Like she had just left the office and returned for coffee. Meiru took a breath. At least this time she wasn’t behind a desk.

“Hello Mama.” Her voice cracked. She swallowed hard, and pinched her skirt’s hem tighter. “I received your message.”

“Your pills are on the kitchen counter,” she said nonchalantly. Her eyes never left the documents in her hand. Meiru nodded briefly and reached for the translucent container as her mother resumed. “I still can’t see why I ought to remind you every day. Is your health not important to you?”

“Of course it is. I just-” she dropped her gaze, hesitating. “I don’t understand why I’m taking them in the first place. It’s been months, Mama. I really feel no different..”

“With the lack of physical stress recently, it’s only natural.” Her mother increased the hold on the papers by a fraction. “I already discussed this with you. You are a pianist, at the least a most graceful artist, but you are no fighter. That makes you vulnerable to harm, and leaves me with nothing but more anxiety on my plate.”

Meiru pursed her lips.

The brunette woman looked up at her red-haired girl, wooden eyes ever piercing. She spoke firmly, “Still, I accepted Yuuichirou’s offer in keeping you safe from too much exposure. And as my daughter, I trust that you will concur with these conditions.”

Meiru scowled at her, a million thoughts spinning inside. She wouldn’t let herself be silenced. She snapped, shoving aside all regret as soon as her words blurted out. “But that’s all you ever say!”

Her mother’s eyes widened.

Meiru held her ground, ignoring her screaming mind to halt. “You speak to me like I’ll break so easily. Like a scratch means the end of the world. I’m not a doll, Mama. I won’t crumble if you push me hard. Honestly, it’s because I joined the CrossFusion members that I’ve accomplished anything extraordinary.”

The young woman crossed her arms.

Meiru felt breathless, sweat drops rolling from her face, “I have helped defeat criminals that policemen never could and I’ve helped in making this city safe and when I fight I feel this… this rush. It’s just non-stop and my heart pounds so fast it’s like drumming in my ears-”

“I know,” she said.  

Meiru winced.

Her mother’s lips quivered for a fraction of a second. She said, “That’s why I’m always worried about you.”  

“Well that’s your own fault,” she snapped. “You think that this shield of yours will stop me from running? I’m already long gone, Ma.”

“Not as long as I’m here.”

Meiru scoffed, “Oh, you live here? I’m sorry, but all I remember from you is the rammed doors, flipped switches and your ridiculous lingering ghost.” She shrugged heavily. “Doesn’t matter though. I’m way over it.”

Her mother glared darkly. She pounced on her, and seized her arms. “Take that back. Right now.”

“Make me.”

“Enough!” Roll’s voice pierced through. The netnavi’s form materialised between the two, palms facing the young woman defensively. “This is getting out of hand.”

“You gave me hope,” said Meiru. “You made me believe that someday you’d care.”

Her mother gritted her teeth. “Of course I care.”

“You moulded me into this perfect, delicate child. Whenever I’d be ready to go outside, I’d still feel you there. Pulling me under your wing and pulling me back to this house and I can’t bear another minute of it.” Meiru’s eyes faltered, as she yanked her arms free. “The piano doesn’t fill the silence anymore. And I’m not going to pretend it ever will again.”  

The young woman frowned, desperately searching for words. Nothing.

Meiru shifted towards the hall. She snatched her red shoes, slammed the door closed and let silence retake its encore.

  
Only to be taken back by the horrifying crash of broken metal and a paralysing scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of cliff-hangers. I adore them. Uploaded this next episode this week due to the prologue's lack of Rockman EXE. It served a different purpose. Let me hear your thoughts on this one! Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


	3. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the mistakes that ram your path, for they shall ripple and tangle those at your side.

The world glitched before her eyes. Some higher deity’s error, definitely. The way two cars could collide so brutally was surreal. The way glass shattered into tiny razor blades and caught the colour red so vividly. The red of the vehicle and the red of wounds, smashed against the blue wrecked bonnet. In the most terrifying manner, red and blue blended brilliantly.

But then, she was blinded by white. She heard the silence break around her. A skull-crushing scream tore at her eardrums and caused her to freeze completely. Her entire body turned numb, as she watched what could have been her final act in this world’s play. Yet it felt wrong. There was no tension; no tightening in her muscles. She was light, her body floating in nothingness for an endless second. And then she heard it. A voice that swallowed the chaos in one breath.

_“I’ve got you.”_

It whispered in her ears like soft feathers in winter. Her thoughts were so mashed up, she didn’t even take in how absurd that sounded. But she barely had time to think before it left. Gone, just like her legs.

Meiru fell back. Her head took a harsh hit as she crumbled to the ground. She gritted her teeth, suppressing the ache, as she lifted her glance to the image before her. The two passengers in the red car were both unconscious, bleeding from their necks and faces. The blue vehicle’s driver trembled in shock.

“H-Hello? 911? There’s been a car crash. Yes, I have opened a direct link to this line. There are three injured. One man, about thirty-four and two women, close to their twenties.  The women are unconscious. Yes, they are all still breathing. My name is Roll. Yes, thank you.” The call ended and Roll’s hologram turned to Meiru. “Help is on the way.”

Meiru climbed to her knees. She trembled, “What was that?”

“Maybe one of the cars was speeding up too much.”

A siren resonated in the distance, as the neighbourhood filled with gasps and cries. Desperate voices meshed together and for the first time, Meiru’s neighbourhood turned into a massive blare. From next door, Hikari Haruka ran towards the crash.

“What happened here?” She cried and then looked at Meiru with wide eyes. “Oh my God, Meiru-chan!” Haruka kneeled next to her. “Are you all right? Did you get hurt?”

“I’m-”

“Meiru!” her mother howled.  

“-fine.” She stared at the young woman’s rapid figure, as her arms pulled Meiru up to stand. Her face tumbled straight to her mother’s chest. A chill crawled down her spine. Her mother’s embrace tightened every passing second, whilst Meiru’s limbs fell limp at her sides.

The young woman stroke her hair, cheeks flushed and warm. Her lips wavered untameably. Meiru forced herself out to peek. Her hazel eyes broadened under her mother’s gaze.  

Tears flowed down her face, like water tearing through titanium. Her entire body twitched by pulses. Her hands pulled Meiru’s face closer, as one palm caressed her face. Breath was battered by wheezes and her voice dripped with dread.

Meiru pressed her lips together.

“Magari, she’s fine,” said Haruka hesitantly. “There’s no need to torment yourself.”

The young woman squeezed one last loitering time and let go. She shifted from her daughter to Haruka. She nodded weakly. “Yes… you’re right. ” Magari looked back to Meiru. Her hand curled by a fraction. “Come inside. I’ll have you checked whilst help arrives,” she said.

The red-haired girl dropped her gaze. Her shoulder brushed past Magari, as she sauntered back to the pastel pink house. She reached the stairs and stopped, taking hold of the hovering, wooden bar.

Magari walked gingerly towards her. She halted and let out a whimper. “Please don’t make this difficult.” Her hand reached out to her, holding the plastic container with capsules inside. “Just take them.”

Meiru’s jaw dropped, appalled. Her mother hadn’t listened to her at all. Not even a catastrophe could at this point. Furiously, she forced out a whisper. “There are people outside. Hurt... Maybe dying. And you…” Tears crawled down her eyes. “Just what is wrong with you?”

She turned around, and dashed up the stairs. Her feet stumbled at the steps. She hurtled to her room and rammed the door closed. The thud echoed all over the house. Meiru quivered, as she slid down to the floor. She tugged her legs close to her chest. She couldn’t believe it. None of it.

“Meiru-chan…” Roll’s voice seemed strained.

“She’s doing it again…” The red-haired girl sobbed. “I felt bored from studying, so she gave me the piano. I wanted friends, so she let me go to every playdate I’d ever been invited to.” Her hands reached for her PET and she held it tightly.  “... I didn’t want to be alone, so she got me you. And they were all wonderful gifts.”

Roll smiled sadly.

Meiru narrowed her eyes. “But they were all excuses to keep me close, without having to waste their time with me. And I need them. I need my parents back…. and Papa’s not even here.”

“They believed it would fix everything,” said Roll. She held her own arms tightly. “I’m so sorry. Is there any way I can help?”

“No, Roll.” Meiru whimpered, tears breaking loose. “I think… I think this is as good as it’s going to get.”

“Okay… I’m here for you.”

Meiru nodded and cried. She bawled her eyes out, until she couldn’t feel anything. Everything would be good tomorrow. She just needed a good bleat and a long night’s sleep. 

***

Pure white marble laid below her sleeping frame. The sky was drawn with chalk, leaving cute spaces of pearly light. The wind blew gently, soft caresses brushing her fringe to the side. Tiny gears and pulleys reflected sound from far away, like quiet whispers. And behind her, she could feel breathing fur. It tickled her cheeks and arms as it pressed against her back, and released just to repeat the cycle. It purred in her ears. She giggled, opening her eyes. Roll was there too, with her own wide smile. Meiru’s eyesight shifted forwards.

Brown. Red. Green.

A glitchy figure appeared to be seating in front of them. A large blurred umbrella hovered above it. It was holding something. A cup? She couldn’t tell. The colours seemed alive, blending together and sharpening in pulses.

_"Wh--- good girl, you're---faster-- than I---."_

...

…

The voice was distorted, like a broken radio.

_\--H----you waited---th-- for me?"_

...

...

...

...

_"Oh, you'll be much more than that."_

…………………………………………………………………..

…………………….

………………………………….

…….

…………………

.

.

.

_“You are so precious.”_

Meiru’s eyes snapped open. Her PET vibrated feebly in her hands, as her senses gradually returned. She eyed her current surroundings. She was still sitting on the ground, her back pressed against the door. The sun’s lustre spread across the carpet and dimly touched her face. The redhead rubbed her heavy lids. It was a dream. A fur-breathing-and-creepy-figure-whispering dream… with her netnavi. Maybe the pill-less night had something to do with it, she thought. She looked down at the pink device’s blinking screen. The clipart of an envelope wiggled in funky animation. She suppressed a giggle. Roll was probably asleep.

After inputting a few commands, the envelope displayed a short message.

“Hey Meiru-chan! Just wanted to say thanks for today. Spending time with you guys again was awesome. Next time, it’ll be your turn to shine, ‘kay? Oh and about the CF meet tomorrow. Let’s group at that new cafe place you told me about at… around 11:00am. See ya!”

-Netto

The redhead cracked up. “Around 11:00am, huh? I see what you did there.”

“Meiru-chan?”

Roll’s voice rung from the corner of the screen. Her tired face filled the space, as she yawned loudly. “What are you doing up at… 4:37 am?” She squinted slightly, scanning her operator’s face. She mumbled whilst still feeling groggy. “Have you stayed on the ground all this time?”

Meiru looked away. With her back aching and her feet cramping up with needles, she knew her netnavi would be next to fret about her well-being. She furrowed her brows. It’d be best to get rid of that chance as soon as possible.

“Roll.”

She flinched. “Yes?”

Meiru stood up. “Let’s go for a walk.”

The netnavi screwed up her face. “Huh?”

The redhead turned the doorknob and gently pushed the wooden surface open, careful not to wake unwanted attention. She peeked out the hallway. Clear. She closed the door, and made her way down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Roll quelled a panic attack. “Meiru-chan, what are you thinking?! You can’t go outside alone at this hour! What if there’s police outside? They might be monitoring the area and possibly spot this random girl and who knows, maybe they’ll ask questions! Did you think about that? A-And what about your mother? She’d go crazy if you left without telling her-”

Meiru reached the bottom of the stairs.

“-and why are you still going with this? For goodness sake, Meiru-chan. Stop moving-!”

The television was on.

The hazel-eyed girl quickly hid behind the wall, next to the entryway to the living room. The reporter’s voice meshed with someone else’s, the latter coming from the kitchen. Meiru could hear her mother, talking over the telephone.

“We need to go."

Meiru’s eyes widened. _We need to go? What is that supposed to mean? Move? Runaway? No… jumping to conclusions. Just calm down._

“I know it’s far-fetched…. But we owe it to her, Hazu.”

Meiru gasped. “Papa?”

“I’m being serious. What kind of mother would I be if I left my daughter like this? Thinking that I’m some possessive monster… All she does is yearn and here we are, covering our ears for mere convenience.”

Roll gasped with her. The world had just flipped. Her parents knew. They knew.

“It’s completely insane, I know. We haven’t even planned out all the major details. But we can’t ignore this, Hazu. When I... saw her near that car crash... I saw it.. That sickening image again… And now all I keep doing is asking myself what she’s been through. Has it happened to her before? Has it been worse? Yuuichirou said that her missions were safe, but he’s never been the details kind of guy…”

 _Again? Has she seen an accident like this before? And what sickening image? Yes, the crash was brutal, but why is she taking it so…. I don’t get it._ Meiru struggled as she pondered to herself.  _Well even if it did happen before, it could never be enough reason to decide something this… drastic! It’s madness!_

“What I’m trying to say is… Okay, let’s discuss it tonight. Thank you…”

The redhead took a peek at her mother’s trembling figure. Her eyes widened. She’d never seen her mother this miserable until now.

Magari heaved a sigh, “I love you too.”

She hung up. Her arm turned limp at her side, her hand still glued to the telephone. And before she looked up at the entryway, Meiru was long gone.

 

***

With what could potentially become a bloodthirsty family feud, Roll decided to stay quiet. She had things to say and a lot of them. She was ready to at least put someone into place, even if it wasn’t in her position to do so. Meiru may have cherished her with the genuine warmth of a family member, but that kind of treatment had never come across the rest of the Sakurai household. Roll was a voice of reason. A third opinion if needed. In this scenario, she was neither. That is how the blonde-haired netnavi found herself; standing with arms crossed and scanning her PET’s contents for the zillionth time. Roll recited their conditions in her head. Her bed was made, shelves were clear and her one chair (beanbag) was perfectly angled at the far corner. She’d organised Meiru’s junk files into their respective folders two days before and re-filed the family’s inventory in a matter of hours. And it was only 5:00 am. This day was turning longer by the minute.

Irked, Roll opened a command window and materialised herself into the real world. She sat on her operator’s shoulder. Her legs swung back and forth, hoping to catch the girl’s attention. She puckered her lips. “Meiru-chan, I’m bored.”

Meiru reached the end of the crosswalk. She raised an eyebrow at her. “What happened to the hysterical maniac at the verge of fainting when we passed the police unnoticed?”

“That was ages ago…” whined Roll, “And I wasn’t hysterical. I was concerned. You’ve never done something this reckless before.”

“Well, this next CrossFusion ‘meeting,’ ” she emphasized with her fingers, “will most likely be another chance to test our skills. And what better chance to stretch than now?” Meiru looked up at the lime-green trees that trailed down the path she walked. She let her lids fall. “Besides… I really needed a distraction.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” asked Roll.

“Yep,” said Meiru. Shifting her gaze front, she spotted a colourful shape in the distance. “Is the cafe open already?”

Roll quickly scanned for the shop’s schedule. “It is. Maybe you can have breakfast there.”

“Yeah…” Meiru lingered for a moment. “Um, could you do me a favour?”

The netnavi blinked. “Sure.”

“I’d like to be alone for an hour,” said Meiru. “After that, I promise to vent with you.”

Roll grinned. “As long as we talk about how irritating Medi can be.”

“Deal.” The redhead nodded, watching as her netnavi vanished from her side. She turned her attention to the cafe’s entrance and took a deep breath. “Tonight, she said… then I’ll wait until then.”

After quiet consideration, Meiru decided to sit on the cafe’s brand new patio. To her surprise, the shop had enough customers to make it unbearably cozy. And with her growing need to sulk, the outside simply called to her with ease. Even the tall umbrellas in the middle of the tables intrigued her. The breeze was comforting and with the sun’s heat bathing her pale skin, her mind had finally entered a calming drift of tranquility. Enjoying the momentum for change, she ordered herself a strawberry parfait. Meiru’s cheeks reddened in delight. As she took another bite of her morning dessert, she half-listened to ‘La vie en Rose’ on her PET. She could almost feel the notes coming alive as they danced from note to note. The young woman’s vibrato rung like chirping birds in the air. It was pleasantly colourful. Until a new chorus entered the piece. This one was unwelcomed. The abrupt switches from soft to harsh were electricity in her ears. Meiru held her head. It was a symphony of screeches. Looking at her PET, she noticed the bright piano composition was long over. It was all in her head. Had she gone mad? Whatever this was, Meiru felt it. The blood rushing through her veins turned ice cold. Fingertips tapped across her head and neck. She felt tangled in a nest of abominable senses. They crawled up her spine and enveloped all sound. Its ghost breathed in her ear. Close, so close.

“What pretty hair.”

Meiru let out a wheeze. The voice had snapped her back to reality. She lifted her glance hesitantly, still shivering from her sudden delusion. It was a girl she’d never met before. She could immediately tell from her brunette ponytails. Not even Shuuko, with her long purple locks, had ever reached such lengths. And the sun’s light reflected a spark on the girl’s sunglasses.

The redhead squinted her eyes. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry. That was brazen of me. Honestly, I’ve never seen such a colour before. It’s utterly vibrant.” The brunette chuckled frankly.

Meiru fumbled through her words. “Oh no that’s…. all right. Thank you.”

“May I seat here?”

The redhead nodded. As the girl settled down, Meiru used the chance to quickly glance over her outfit. A yellow sundress, with a pair of pale salmon gladiator sandals. This confirmed it. She’d never even seen her before.  

“Ah, this place is a sight.” The brunette took off her sunglasses. Meiru gaped briefly, as stunning, dark green eyes looked back at her.

“I like it too,” Meiru said, “Though I’ve only come at later hours.” The redhead tried for a small smile. “You must be new around here. Are you visiting someone?”

The green-eyed girl sighed. “Moving, actually. Having contemplated my options, I decided it was time for a change.”

“Oh." Meiru blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected that kind of answer from someone so young. Nor the world’s disturbing effort at irony.

All of a sudden, the girl leaned to the side, as an attempt to get a better look at the shop’s entrance. “What a peculiar building,” she said, “It may sound out of the ordinary, but I can’t help but imagine an Ameropean court dress hanging upside down.”

Meiru’s eyes widened. “The cafe?”

"The rectangular skirt holds the roof’s packed rainbow orbs delicately, and the ruffles at the end transition down its honeycomb layers with stunning symmetry,” she elaborated.

The redhead’s jaw nearly dropped. Where had all this brilliant innovative detail come from? And had she just come up with that analogy by looking at something as typical as a giant plastic ice cream cone on a rooftop? Meiru struggled not to squeal. “I never thought of it that way. You have a interesting eye. Are you an artist?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Of sorts. And you?” Suddenly, her hand immediately blocked the redhead’s face. "Halt! I can already see the piano on you.”

Meiru gasped, “How could you tell?”

“Long, soft fingers are ideal for its mastery.”

The redhead looked over her hands. “Wow, you’re good.”

The green-eyed girl was about to speak, until a waiter interrupted.

“Good morning, miss. What would you like today?” he asked.   

“Cinnamon Dolce Latte, please.” She quickly replied, almost desperate. Green met brown once more. “For some reason, I’ve always fancied lattes. No black coffee; too savage for me.”

Meiru shook her head. “I don’t think I’ll ever like coffee. Just the thought of waking up desperate for it—“

Her mother’s hollow face played in her mind. She winced.

“—seems dreadful.”

“Dreadful.” The girl raised an eyebrow. “That’s some strong vocabulary for a little girl.”  

“Not everyone’s that privileged.”

“Ouch. I’d never have foreseen you as the feisty-type.”  

Meiru dropped her gaze. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Fine.” The girl shrugged. “Honestly though, be careful with that demeanour. Makes you sound like the only tragic character that’s ever roamed this earth. And some might take such cookie-cut opinions as an offence to the rest of us.”

“You’ve had bad days too?” asked Meiru.

She stared at her.

Meiru awed. “Oh wait. ‘You have your secrets, I’ve got mine,’ right?  

“My, my, the child learns fast.” 

***

Internet City was suffering from late-night syndrome once again.  With schools out, and NetBattling addicts turning the day into night, the vast city had been left completely deserted. Only the occasional tardy business netnavi would dash past the streets, having no ‘summer break’ to speak of. But Roll didn’t mind. The contrast to the city’s frenetic activity was always welcomed in her book. Although she admittedly could do without the over-hammering radio station in the background.

“Nihon’s ground-breaking NetBattling records have officially sky rocketed off the charts. And with the summer season’s competition rising in heat, a new line of champions might just be around the corner.”  

Roll pouted, “You don’t have to rub it in my face every time… It’s not my fault I like the intellectual side of things.”

“But that’s not all. At the other side of the world, there’s been some thrilling revelations coming straight from the red carpet."

She froze, turning her head towards the pulsing circles that levitated in the air.

"Even after her first debut 8 years ago, she’s a total mystery, having held her title as one of Amerope's most prestigious voices for years. And who could have possibly matched this young no-face vocalist’s legend, you say? 2 years after her debut, the young girl introduced her netnavi prodigy into the world of choreography. And with their ghost life yet to be uncovered, we’ve only ever gotten a single alias - ‘ERROR.’ As of late, they have totally blown away audiences non-stop with their outstanding performances; being the first group to ever succeed at materializing a full-scale, netnavi on stage.”

“Oh yes, because dimensional areas are totally non-existent.” She mocked the comment sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Not one concert has been the same, having masked their entire team, including themselves every time. ERROR is an enigma, a marvel in Amerope’s music industry and has recently exploded once again hence their sound-only announcement. We have just received their claim of having flown to Nihon last night. Absolutely out of nowhere. How exciting is that? Here, on Densan City Radio Mix, our production team will be on the lookout for any new updates! So stay tuned.”

The station switched to techno right after, causing the netnavi’s focus to return to the street. Roll pondered to herself, quizzical about the new info. “Well, I’ll give the netnavi props for stepping over the line. It’s not everyday you hear about someone not trying to beat the world’s current virus busting record. Plus the keeping their identities secret was pretty cool.” She brought a fingertip to her lips. “But for eight years? They must be hiding something huge if they’ve been under wraps for that long…. maybe this could be my distraction for a while...” Realising her train of thought, Roll couldn’t help but squeal, “I wonder if Rockman would be interested.”

After a blissful daydream, the netnavi resumed her stroll around the barren city. Out of the blue, she noticed a flicker coming from the path on her left.

Roll squinted her eyes. “What is that?”

She walked in its direction. Hidden below the shade, a bundle of flashing lights glimmered from inside a half-closed trap door. Roll kneeled down, guiding her ribbon-like antennae to make contact with the surface. With a rearrangement of code, the area’s underground map popped up. The lights weren’t just for show. There were voices; possibly a crowd. Roll went tense. Usually, she would have used her excuse of being close to Net Saviours to justify her noble attempts at investigating crimes. With her proud scanning skills, Roll was rather capable at blocking rookie hackers. But something was different. Her instinct tweaked. She had to get down there. The netnavi nodded to herself, and jumped in.

The lights blinded her for a second. She forced her eyes closed, as she landed gracefully on rough ground. In front of her was a tunnel-like hallway. Rays of colour shifted in rotation, intensifying as she drew closer. She had reached the edge of an underground arena. There were four narrow staircases starting from the circle’s edge to the centre. In between the spaces stood a multitude of netnavis.  And squeezed around the fenced space in the centre, they shouted with rapture.

Roll couldn’t believe her eyes. “A cockpit… for netnavis?”

She leaped into the far crowd, gingerly pushing her way through flinging arms closer to the front. Inside the ring, two standard netnavis slammed each other onto the ground; one hovering the other. Roll covered her mouth. The one at the bottom wailed. His face was already breaking into particles.

“Stop it!” Roll yelled, attempting to climb up the ring. But as soon as she tried, dozens of arms reached out in soaring bliss. She pulled back with weak knees. “That was close. Hey, careful! You could’ve squashed someone!” Alas, no one paid her heed. They were too entranced by the combatants above.

She felt anxiety fuming within. Net crimes were classified as such because humans used netnavis to commit them. A netnavi committed a crime when a human would be affected at the other end. That couldn’t apply here. Netnavis were fighting for netnavis. Humans had nothing to do with it. Roll clenched her teeth. She was powerless to do anything.

The champion charged at the loser, sending a painful punch to his jaw. He was driven back to the ground with a heavy thud.

The former spit at him, “What’s the matter? Can’t fight without your Operator?” He cackled with husky laughter. “And I was just warming up.”

Roll glared at him, red in the face. Up close, she noticed medallion hanging from his neck - a winner’s symbol of pride. _And probably not his first one_.

“Hey I’m not here to pick up the trash. So get up.” He grabbed his head and pulled him to meet his eyes. “You haven’t even felt pain yet.”

“Enough!” A voice screamed.

It pierced through the crowd, reverberating across the entire arena. All turned to its source. Her frame was shaking. She panted, livid with rage. “You won. He can’t fight in his condition.” She scowled at him, “So why don’t you stop being such an arrogant jerk?”

Gasps scattered and waves of whispers travelled silently.

The champion stared at fierce emerald eyes. He narrowed his eyebrows. “You got a problem, blonde?”

“Of course I do. He’s injured, and since he can’t plug himself out from here without an Operator, he’ll be at grave risk.”

The champion hissed, “This is a battle arena. Of course you can’t just walk away. That’s the whole point.”

Roll scoffed, disgusted, “And you think that makes you cool? Beating the lights out of someone?”

“Isn’t that what netnavis are supposed to do?”

She caught her breath. Thoughts flipped and turned in her head.

He let the loser drop, and walked towards her. “We fight and humans like it. We fight and we like it. So what’s the problem?”

“It’s-” Roll forced out, “It’s just cruel.” Straight up psychotic, really.

“Cruel?” he said.

She dug her hands into her hips. “Nothing good comes from hurting someone. I could never agree with this… violence!”

The champion choked on his breathe. He blinked, as the corners of his mouth twitched.

“You are so weird,” he said and burst out in guffaws. “If it means I win, then sure, I’ll fight anyone who crosses me. The stronger, the better. That’s how everyone thinks. Unless you’ve, you know, never NetBattled before.” He gestured to the audience, dissolving in laughter. “Am I right?”

Everyone else joined him in gibes. Netnavis smacked each other’s shoulders, and held their sides. Some turned red and others roared like animals. And worst of all, they were all mocking her. Roll felt her cheeks burn. Her hands curled and her antennae quivered.

“That isn’t the point,” Roll said tentatively. Her voice was tiny compared to the roars.

Yet she couldn’t run with her pride clinging by the edge. What had been the point of coming here in the first place? Some hunch to prove herself again? Roll squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind was in a shambles; regret crawled like fingertips on her spine, as her thoughts turned cold. She should have stayed quiet, or tried calling someone else. No, she should have stayed in her PET. With the household’s recent developments, there was no one else but her to help. Meiru had no one else to turn to. Her fists pressed against her sides, almost painfully. She couldn’t run. Not like this; they would simply gain another reason to boast. She’d never forgive herself. Roll endured it, as the laughter only soared.

Someone punched the fence. Its echo loud and furious. The crowd was transfixed by the sound, and with caution, Roll forced her eyes open.

The netnavi’s fist had penetrated straight through the surface. Her bodysuit appeared to be a bundle of black and turquoise. Her boots curved upwards at the top, bordered by wing-shaped metal plates below her knees. And as she sauntered towards the wounded netnavi, her light purple anklets tinkled at her every step. Everything else, from her thighs up, was covered by a skull-white parka. Roll shifted her attention to the female netnavi’s face. The fur of her hood concealed her eyes with a dark shade.

She pulled the injured netnavi into a seating position. “You alright there, buddy?”

He struggled to nod, still trembling from pain and shock.

The corner of her mouth sharpened into a smirk. “I’ll help you out in a sec.”

Her face turned towards the champion, rising to her feet. She shook her head in amusement.

Her lips puckered. “Sorry, man. But whatever you just said needs some serious clarification. So I’m gonna try and use that input of yours…” She gestured to him with her index finger. “What you’re saying is: if I beat the life out of you, I’ll be strong?”  

Gaping at her, the champion hesitated to laugh. “Yeah, that’s right.”

She walked closer to him. “But doesn’t that mean that… if I kill you, I’ll be stronger?” She chuckled at his pale face. “I’ve gotta say, you have the most imbecilic way of thinking. Hilarious.”

Roll felt chills shooting down her spine. Such claims were harsh; challenging even. And yet she found herself enthralled by her twisted words, for someone had cornered him. A netnavi who had bitterly trapped Roll just moments before. She watched as the coated netnavi spun to the audience.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” she said with mad glee. “Why don’t we all just kill each other? Huh? Wouldn’t that be awesome? Don’t you all want to be the world’s greatest, strongest, most barbaric and psychotic killers ever? Huh…?” Only silence dared to reply. “No volunteers? Then… tell you what. I’ll go first.” In an instant, the champion screamed, his back pressed against the ring’s fence. He felt a sting. His cheek was cut with a sharp line. The champion looked to his side. He felt the speed of a bullet struck him, but all he could see was a deep rupture on the surface. Like a shot unseen.

Everyone was horrified. The new silence was deadly, crawling to the back of their necks. But Roll felt stunned. There was something about the netnavi before her that numbed all her nerves. Something new and strange.

The female netnavi shrugged her shoulders, palms facing up. “And with this, we have concluded that all of you are cowards in need of a new hobby. And that you should seriously consider listening to that girl over there.” She gestured to Roll with a smirk; then sighed. “Now go home before the police get here. Don’t you know? Cockfights are illegal for a reason.”

Hundreds of blinking eyes gawked at her, dumbfounded. Then, realisation hit their core and broke out into an avalanche of hysteria.

“S-She called the Net Police?! What the heck’s wrong with her?”

“The chick’s crazy that’s what!”

“Run for your lives!”

The dam of netnavis broke through the trapdoor and drained savagely. Legs kicked off to the streets and desperate façades dispersed across the city, their faces attempting to hide their utter dismay. All that lingered in the barren space was a lonesome Roll, still as stone. She gazed unwaveringly at the coated netnavi. Her skull-white parka wrinkled as she leaned over the ring, her arms hanging lazily over its edge.

“Looks like the last of them.” She swiftly turned to the standard netnavi. He struggled to lift himself off the ground, straining his feet to stay grounded. The female netnavi reached to his side. She guided his right arm over her shoulders and pulled him along. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you to a public server.” He grunted weakly, as she motioned towards the exit.

Roll observed the entire scene from outside the ring. Her core ran with raining thoughts. The coated-netnavi’s actions were questionable, but at heart she believed they were with good intentions. After all, no one was hurt. And if she’d meant to harm anyone, she probably wouldn’t have sent such an overt warning in the first place. Roll swallowed hard and speeded up the trapdoor. She sprinted with all her might, managing to grab the border with her palms; ignoring the pinch against her skin. She swung forwards for momentum and hauled herself up to the surface. Roll moaned tiredly; Meiru plugging her out was a definite convenience in times like these. The blonde-haired netnavi scanned in all directions. She spotted the coated figure standing outside the alley.

Roll jumped to her feet and jogged to the light. As she drew closer, she noticed the standard netnavi as he bowed deeply. He was kindly thanking her, causing Roll to blossom a smile. His data particles scattered in plug-out fashion. With that, the coated netnavi started to walk away, until Roll intercepted.

“Excuse me!” Roll called out, as she stopped in front of her. “Hello.” Roll waved softly.

“Hey...” she replied. She placed a hand on her hip, her voice lingering for a second. “Oh, you’re the pink netnavi from before.”

Roll hesitated with a giggle. “Yeah....”

The female netnavi brought a finger to her cheek in thought. “Say, you’ve got some fiery guts to be standing up against those fanboys.”

Her eyes widened, red tainting her cheeks. “No, that was really stupid of me. I should have known better than to be so reckless.” Roll shook her head and smiled. “Actually I wanted to thank you. I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened if you hadn’t put that guy in his place.”

“Oh he had it coming.” The coated netnavi smirked with cheeky intent. “'Twas only a matter of when and where.”

“Right,” said Roll. “I still want to thank you….” she hummed as her words hung in the air.

The white dressed netnavi chuckled, “Easy there. I just helped out, that’s all. You don’t owe me anything.”

Emeralds blinked. “Oh.”

“Don’t take it personally. My friendship is a box of chocolates. It’d be crazy if I started handing out free samples.”

“No I understand,” said Roll, dismissing her unusual comment. It wasn’t a tendency for netnavis to speak of such unconventional things, after all. The blonde averted her gaze. “Could I at least know your name?”

She cocked her head to one side.

“I can tell you mine.”

Her head leaned by a fraction.

“It’s Roll.” Emerald eyes shifted back to the her white-coated face. “And yours?”

“Darn you’re persistent.”

Roll grinned, “Well?”

The coated netnavi groaned, crossing her arms. “Give up already.”

Roll puffed her cheeks and pondered. Usually she would have at this point. But there was something about this stranger that gave her stubbornness an extra fixed layer. Midst a train of thought, her smile lit with mischievous intent. She stepped forwards and made a grab for the white hood.

“What the-” the latter jumped back, dodging the attack.

“You were a mad clown in front of an audience. How’s that different from giving someone your name?”

The coated netnavi hissed, her anklets chiming as she moved. “First of all, those guys were chilled to the bone. There’s no way they’ll come near me. And second, you went for my face. That’s harassment, you know.”  

“Like how cockpits are illegal?” Roll laughed as she charged again.

She shrugged. “A white lie, for a clean plight.”

“Oh come on. What can I do to earn a free sample of your friendship?”

The white dressed netnavi sighed. “You want it that badly?”

“Yes,” Roll said eagerly. She stifled her content as she watched turquoise gloves swiftly move across a cluster of command windows. These fused into one green bar. It glided smoothly towards Roll, who jauntily tapped it.

“Don’t bombard me with emails, ‘kay? I’ve already got a full inbox to worry about.”

“You got it!” exclaimed Roll, whilst pressing her palms together. Emeralds glanced at the coated netnavi who spun on her heel and started to walk away. The blonde turned to the former’s direction one last time, waving frankly. “And thank you again!”

She looked over shoulder, and snickered. “See you around, kid.”

Her figure grew distant and the skull-white parka was too blurry to be seen. Roll was once again alone. This time with a smile so bright, it glowed right across her cheeks.

Roll swayed slightly on her feet, as gleeful thoughts ran through her programming. “I can’t wait.”

She twirled round and resumed her stroll, almost forgetting why she’d decided on it to begin with.

 

***

Several hours had transpired since Meiru’s earlier discovery. She was spent, both devoid of sleep and lacking the necessary willpower to even consider confronting her mother without a strong foundation. Even such words seemed like babble in her mind. Let alone images of potential scenarios in the near future. The only reason she hadn’t dozed off was because of the brunette sitting at the other side of the table. The kind of genuine fun they’d shared in such a short while was almost dreamful. And she candidly welcomed the safe haven with open arms.

“Say..” Meiru let her voice linger.  "Out of curiosity… did you come out of fairytale?

The brunette burst out laughing. Once conscious, she quickly covered her mouth in shame. “Why would you ever think that?

“I guess you... remind me of someone... unforgettable. Cast down by tragedy and reborn from the ashes in an act of heroism.” The redhead’s eyes widened as she realised what she was saying. She waved her hands wildly. “Or something like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound crazy.”

The girl grinned. “Well, crazy is considered dangerous by society’s standards. Personally, I think it’s necessary.”

“Is that from experience?”

She didn’t reply.

Once again, the waiter had gloriously stepped in. “Another Cinnamon Dolce Latte.” She opened her wallet and passed him a bunch of coins. “Thank you, miss.”

She smiled, and let her eyes shift to the sky. She recited, “Cut off your ties once in awhile. Breath new air and embrace the beyond.” Her eyes returned to Meiru. “But don’t walk too far off the line. Curiosity can kill if you’re close by.” Her eyelids fell. “A quote by yours truly.”

“How morbid,” Meiru said.

The green-eyed girl shrugged, rising from her seat. “Beats the moronic ‘crush it with a NetBattle’ cliche.”

The redhead giggled. “Thanks for the excerpt. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“And I’ll look forward to our next encounter.” The brunette winked at her, turned around and calmly walked towards the exit.

Meiru watched her, until she noticed a tiny, forgotten detail. “Ah, wait! You didn’t tell me your—”

The girl was already on the street, fading and soon out of sight. Gone, along with her chestnut locks, maroon highlights glistening under the sun. 

The redhead sighed, “Why’s everything disappearing on me today?” She groaned to herself, then looked down. There was a note stuck on the table. She reached for it and skimmed over it, flipping to both sides.

Meiru smiled. “And finally, something went right today.” She gently tucked the note in her hands. “Thank you… Flora.”  

She spoke the girl’s name in appreciation. Softly, then clearly. It warmed her like a fuming hot spring. Meiru leaned back, listening to the placid waters of her mind. They flowed down her pale face and long, thin fingers; all the way to her toes. A trail of tiny puffs of air surfaced as she breathed. It was incredible what an effect this stranger had placed on her. Inevitably, she could still hear her mother’s voice quietly screaming from behind. Reminding her of what she lacked.

The woman’s tight grip had left its mark and the chill of her house was as icy as ever. Yet for now, the mere blend of summer hues was enough to shift Meiru’s focus somewhere else. Specifically to a dashing orange streak coming from the corner of the street. It bolted straight through the exit and towards her table. Brakes screeched sharply against the ground. Meiru winced, as the blear was immediately replaced by fiery chestnut eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Meiru tensed, taking in her best friend’s intense face. “I should be asking the same thing,” Meiru gaped at Netto, his face sweaty and contorted from panting. “You look like you just ran a marathon.”  

He breathed deeply, “I heard from Mama… Something about an accident, but I… wasn’t around enough for the details.”

Netto swallowed hard, and threw his head back. His shoulders heaved, gradually relaxing into a stable rhythm.

Meiru reached for her sleeve. His eyes glowed too much for her to bear. “You mean the car crash? Don’t worry; Roll called the ambulance last night. I’m sure they’re fine. I-I don’t remember any witnesses besides me, and your mother was still inside whilst the accident actually happened-”

“I know that,” he blurted out. “The police came to arrest the guy right after, so I got the gist of it. That’s not what I’m asking.” He planted a hand on the table, emphasising his point. “I want to know why Mama mentioned you in the first place. Were you hurt?”

The redhead flinched, shaking her head desperately. “Oh no, it was nothing like that. Trust me, I was nowhere near the actual collision… wait a second.” Meiru blinked, a thought blossoming out of the blue. She frowned, “Even a Net Saviour with status couldn’t have waltzed into the police station unless the case involved the Cyberworld, one way or the other.”

Netto’s eye twitched.

“Exactly how did you find out about the arrest?” Meiru asked.

A jovial voice chortled in the air. Netto turned to the blue PET strapped to his shoulder. He whispered sharply, “Shut up, Rockman.”

Meiru blinked. “Rockman?”

“I think I know what’s going on.” A cheery female voice called out from the red-haired girl’s skirt-pocket.

Meiru grinned, “Hi Roll. Enjoyed your walk?”

“Very much,” she replied.

“So, what do you suggest happened?”

“Netto-san, do you want me to explain?” Roll said in a sing-along tone.

The brunet boy groaned, “It’s fine, I’ll do it myself.” He fixed his posture, turning his gaze away from his brown-eyed friend. “I… kind of… asked Enzan for a favour.”

Meiru’s lips twitched. She cocked her head to the side, and instinctively covered her mouth. She barely contained a storm of giggles and cackles.

Netto crossed his arms and scowled at her. “Hey! I was worried and those damn idiots wouldn’t tell me a thing. It’s not my fault I haven’t been in public as of late.”

“This is… too much… Oh Netto.”

“What?” He snapped.

She giggled, “You’re the best.”

He was caught off guard. Meiru glanced at him, watching as he took a few steps away. Then, he shot her a boastful smirk over his shoulder.

“Come on,” Netto said, “I’ll tell you more about it on the way.”

Meiru opened her purse and left a pile of tips on the table. She stood up from the seat and returned the gesture with her own pink-cheeked smile.

She bumped him lazily. “Not if I tell first, silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many angles behind the word, 'Error,' I could go crazy. The error in our ways, in a mere encounter or an actual glitch in a system. You cannot imagine how long it takes to choose the perfect title each time. But I digress. All of these perspectives have been presented in this episode and I hope that you have enjoyed them. Please leave your thoughts, and if you think the story is worth it, consider sharing it. Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


	4. Jelly Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best intentions choke you even more... Need a hand?

If there was ever an award for the one person who Rockman could never figure out, it would go to his currently ecstatic, tickled-in-pink best friend, Roll. One minute, she looked sick. Pale as a sheet and as giddy as his Operator before a full round of exams and thirty minutes worth of skimming and screaming. She was ghostly. And as much as ghosts terrified him, seeing his best friend with a touch of death nearly sent his heart to his throat (not technically, of course). It took everything in his programming not to message her for answers. Over the years, Rockman had grown accustomed to the pink-clad netnavi’s happy nature. Anything other than a smile on her face was… wrong. And yet, what happened this time was even worse.

She was smiling, like, ‘I-just-found-myself-the-cutest-dress-and-I-can’t-stop-beaming’ smiling. Rockman didn’t know what to think of it. Maybe he was being oblivious (probably), or maybe he couldn’t believe that something, or someone could make his best friend shine so brightly. He nodded, definitely the first option.

“Knock, knock.” Netto’s voice hacked his train of thought.

“Uh… What?” Rockman stuttered.

“You’re supposed to say who.”

Rockman blinked. “Right… who’s there?”

“SHAWS!!!!” Netto yelled, charging straight into a pool of pink sheep. He was a shark, gritting his teeth and slicing straight through the wild herd. The viruses barely shuddered before dispersing in tiny particles. Netto reached the other end with a huge grin on his face. Rockman shook his head. Sometimes he questioned whether anything could make Netto cold on his feet. Not that he likes to show his worry anyway, Rockman thought. Netto hated to make his friends worry about him. It was one of those heroic attributes that tended to get the boy a golden medal, or a punch in the gut. But the netnavi felt uneasy. It was obvious that his Operator was forcing an act. And he had a feeling this CrossFusion virus-busting session was turning into his only cover up. Rockman turned his attention to a nearby explosion. A scarlet streak dashed to the brunet’s side. Instantly, the blur shaped back into an albino-haired boy.

“Leave some viruses, won’t you?” Enzan, clad in red and black armour, slashed a mettaur in half. His fluorescent sword burst in flames, causing the rest of the yellow viruses to squirm and scarce.

“Shut up.”

“Still bitter about that? Grow up.” Enzan said, suppressing a smug grin. “Though I admit, watching you shout witless was quite the spectacle.”

Netto cursed in his mind, and even though it was routine for Rockman to scold him, the blue bomber simply laughed quietly. Netto grunted. “That was… an emergency.”

Enzan frowned. “Sakurai?"

“She’s fine,” Netto replied too quickly. “The guy got what he deserved and the emergency team rushed to them in a flash, so I’m sure the victims will be okay.”

Enzan nodded. Like Rockman, he too noticed the finality in his tone.

After a few more rounds, a man’s voice resonated from the building’s intercom - it rung with enthusiasm. “Thanks for the feedback, boys. Hopefully you’re warmed up and ready for the next phase of the exercise.”

“Papa,” Netto said, “Why are we warming up in the first place? Just send us the next batch. We’ll beat them in no time.”

The man laughed in amusement. “Not just yet, son. We still have a few things to discuss. Now, return to base.”

What followed was the usual protocol. Rockman watched through his operator’s eyes as the barrier above them shattered in its centre. The massive dome, enclosed together by a pattern of infinite hexagons, radiated brilliantly as it dissolved. The blue netnavi felt warmth travel all the way to his fingertips. The crest on Netto’s chest glowed briefly, before reality scattered. Rockman looked around. He smiled at the familiar green boxes, and the ground’s shifting saturation. Data pumped the world like a massive heart murmur. It moved in clots and pushed forces as everything adjusted to his presence. And to netnavis, it was the closest thing to being alive.

Rockman’s focus snapped back to the voices outside. Files shuffled against the desk in the front of Sci-Labs’ conference room, as everyone got organised for a final session. The blue-clad netnavi watched intently from Netto’s PET, aware that his operator would be gaping at nothing soon enough. Or was he?

A metallic chime rang out right before a holographic Rockman, the size of an upright hand, materialised on Netto’s shoulder.

“Oh Rockman.” A tall brunet with specs approached him. “Is there something you’d like to add?”

He waved his hand. “I’m good, Papa. Keep going.”

“All right then. As I was saying, these new developments could be an extreme help to public services. We could assist fire-fighters during wildfires, protect workers at hazardous industrial sites-”

The white-coated scientist rambled on, ideas flourishing from his mind and passion bursting from his voice. It seemed as if this meeting could end up being his best presented yet.

In previous years, meetings lacked a specific room or place. They could have been within the walls of Densan City’s Police Department, next to the laboratories, or even out in the patio. It could have been anywhere as long as it led to saving the world from utter destruction. Rockman shivered, recalling how a cyber-god had almost used them as target practice. Fortunately, peace had settled for a whole three years. It was the scientist’s chance to shine, without fretting for the dangers in store. Even his audience (most of them at least) seemed vigorously focussed today.

Commissioner Kifune nodded with please, whilst his assistant Manabe jotted down notes. Enzan, with his albino hair and blue eyes, sat at Netto’s side with equal, but expertly hidden, enthusiasm. And the left side of the table concluded with Netto at the end. Rockman peered at the other side of the long, narrow table. The pale-blue haired soldier, Laika, was located across. His back was a straight arrow, and his eyes stared unmoving at the aspired scientist. Still, it was clear that he had just arrived from Sharo’s sub-zero regions. With skin as pale as ice, it was a miracle that he wasn’t shivering on the spot. Now, if Laika was the South Pole, then Dingo had to be the North. With his laid-back attitude and drooping eyes, Dingo could have rivalled Netto’s attention span. He didn’t even bother hiding his tanned face under his hoodie. Rockman held a chuckle. Dingo was probably overworking himself with extra shifts again. Lucky for him, Jasmine was doing a great job at stealing the spotlight. Her pearly-white teeth and sparkling black-button eyes were so blinding, they could’ve been stage lights. Not that he could blame her. Jasmine’s devotion to becoming a doctor was, after all, one of her greatest qualities. Her sapphire-blue hair buns shifted from side to side, as she sighed with glee.

Finally, green eyes rested on Meiru. Without trying, the redhead had the poise of a pianist. Her chestnut eyes shimmered gracefully, her cheeks warm like hearth, and her smile was sunshine. She looked splendid.

A jolt of lightning struck at Rockman’s core. His eyes were green mettaur helmets, and his jaw dropped all the way do the earth’s crust. If Jasmine could have fuelled stage lights, Meiru could have powered Densan City’s stadium. Twice. And not even that could’ve done her justice. No… them. Rockman felt his chest melt. Swinging her slim legs over the redhead’s shoulder, Roll radiated like an angel under a summer breeze. Her face was as flush as bright cherries and her glazed eyes were jade-green gemstones from the bottom of a reef and his thinking process was killing him. Where had all these allegories and metaphors come from? How had he turned into such a cheesy, hopeless romantic in a span of a few seconds and why was he just realising that his jaw was still wide open?

Rockman clasped his teeth together. It was the shock. He’d never seen Roll that way. In full honesty, he’d never seen anyone that way. Rockman caught off guard was a rarity nowadays, especially in battle. And yet, it was the one netnavi he’d quietly avoided to fight that startled him the most. She was fun that way.

“What the heck’s wrong with her?” Netto mumbled with a gruff.

Rockman turned to his operator. Netto’s knuckles were melded to his cheek, his eyebrows knitted together into a frown. The blue bomber was genuinely surprised. Even the master of obliviousness couldn’t be fooled so easily.

“-the benefits of this project could lead to an entirely new way of living.” Netto’s father gestured with his hand at the floating holographic screens. Pictures of the previous CrossFusion session roamed the room, free to be seen. “At least, that is the objective in regards to long-term usage. All factors considered, I recommend we keep our boundaries small. The 'CrossBlade Project' is, after all, still in its experimental phase.”

“Basically,” Enzan intercepted, “You are planning to expose CrossFusion to the public.”

“Partially. Again, our focus would mostly revolve in public services.”

Enzan crossed his arms. “The current generator still seems too inefficient to me. We can barely afford three to four dimensional areas at a time. We can’t really help anyone with what we have.”

“I agree,” Jasmine said. “I mean if we think about it, one of the most difficult aspects of helping a hospital is making sure the ambulance gets there in time. But if the facility is located too far from the accident, the dimensional area may not give us enough distance to travel. We’d be sitting ducks.”

Laika nodded. “In addition to that, we have already had difficulty with virus control in the past. Especially when they are so spread out. Shouldn’t we focus on that, before extending our hand to the bigger masses?”

The brunet scientist eyed them with content. He calmly budged his specs back in place, making them blaze under the fluorescent lights.

He grinned. “I’m glad you have all pointed out the most prominent issues with CrossFusion. They are distance-”

Meiru’s voice resounded. “And function.”

“-Yes! Precisely.”

“Wait a sec, what?” Netto said abruptly. “Function? But the dimensional area generator has been working fine for the past three years.”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. It works fine.” The young man squinted his eyes, as his fingers speedily typed a few commands on the panel before him. “And yet, is a product that’s ‘fine’ really enough? If it can be turned into something greater, wouldn’t it be worth a try?”

“Sure.” Netto gleamed. “I can see that.”

“Good.”

“Hikari-hakase,” Commissioner Kifune intercepted, “I would like you to clarify something for me. Now that it’s been a whole three years since the last cyber phenomenon, how do you plan to continue to develop this project, exactly? I assume you’ve realised net crime rates have plummeted for a while now. Which, although fortunate for Nihon, it should be noted that their impact on this project has been… unfortunate.”

“A valid assumption, sir. It’s true that the lack of action has forced my hand a little. We’ve had to return to creating our own simulations to gather data and as flexible as this facility may be…”

Commissioner Kifune frowned. “It is not the same.”

He nodded. “Sir, it is my belief that we cannot settle so quickly. No matter what, there is always something left to fix. This world - this city has never been too ready for what is to come. If CrossFusion has the potential protect what we have, then I will continue pursuing that goal. My team and I will do it. We’ll make it so CrossFusion functions to help Densan City advance towards a new future.”

“Your ambition is admirable.” The commissioner turned towards his assistant. “Manabe-kun, prepare a conference with the city council.” His coffee brown eyes matched the scientist’s own again. “I would like to provide you with the Net Police’s best team as volunteers for your experimental trials.”

“Thank you for the offer, sir.”

“There’s one thing that’s not clear to me.”

Palettes of colours turned towards the albino-haired boy.

“Enzan?” The scientist said, his eyes widening by the tiniest fraction.

“If the Net Police is getting involved in this, why would you need us anymore?”

A loud snort shuddered the room.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Netto quipped. “We’re the best they’ve got. The police may be good, but they don’t have as much experience in fighting cyber crisis like we do.”

Enzan felt his eye twitch at the boy’s remark.

“Enzan’s right,” Laika said tersely. “We may be useful for the experimental trials, but what of the future? Are we to resume virus control in the real world or do you have something else in mind?”

“We can’t do this without you. It’s as simple as that. You guys are the reason why this project has advanced so quickly. The Net Police will start using CrossFusion since our goal is to open this project to other people and with Commissioner Kifune’s approval, we’ll have capable hands at our disposal. But at the end of the day, helping us in upgrading the generator, improving distance and moving forwards - that will still be your job.”

“You can count on us, Papa,” Netto exclaimed.

The commissioner reached up and lightly scratched his chin. “Very well, Hikari-hakase. Do you have a launching day in place?”

“We’ll be doing a last medical check-up on the team. Ideally, the ‘CrossBlade Project’ will officially commence tomorrow.” He averted his gaze to scan their young faces. “You guys can take a break, by the way. We’ll call you back in half an hour.”

And with the rustling of seats and grinning faces, the team dispersed, each at their own pace.

Netto was one of the last to leave, which Rockman found way out of place. Usually, his operator would have bolted straight to one of the facility’s new vending machines. Sometimes he’d leave it so empty, it seemed a waste to bother restocking. Honestly, it was kind of horrifying how his metabolism could burn such monstrous calories. But today was different. He didn’t run anywhere. He just stood there, kicking the wall of the hallway out of boredom, as he stubbornly waited for her. 

After a few minutes the boy’s eyes lit up and to Rockman’s own relief, Roll was there too. She was leaning slightly towards Meiru’s ear and soon enough, the two girls were in their own world of soft laughter. He chuckled himself. Perhaps his Operator was sleepwalking and practicing his battlechip slotting skills like the obsessive NetBattler that he was.

“Finally,” Netto groaned, patient as ever. “Warn me the next time a new shoe sale opens up. I’ll be sure to turn up by the hour.”

“Can’t you keep yourself busy for two minutes?” Meiru said indifferently.

“Not when food is at stake!” The boy said, forcing a sigh out of the red-haired girl.

She rolled her eyes at this. “For the one-thousandth time, the vending machine will not grow legs just by seeing you drool all over the place.”

“And I could honestly care less.” Before she could give him a piece of her mind, Netto spun on his heel and strode towards the canteen. “Let’s go already. My stomach won’t last forever.”

She huffed. “Fine, fine I’m coming.”

That remark was the last thing Rockman would remember from this conversation. Roll had leaped to join him at Netto’s shoulder, smiling brightly and nearly giving him a heart attack - not that he complained. In the midst of feelings and weird programming, this one electrical circuit felt right. He shuddered at the realisation and smiled with equal excitement. It wasn’t long before the two teleported back to the Cyberworld. From a bird’s eye-view, they would have probably mirrored two tiny data-frames, pink and blue, ambling down the streets of a lively city.

“I never would’ve expected it,” Roll said. “How many times do you stroll around Internet City just to end up in an underground dogfight?”

“No kidding,” Rockman said, eyes the size of disks. “Stumbling across a cockpit for netnavis… I bet they were beating each other to the teeth.”

“Pretty much.”

Rockman sighed, “You should have called me. This is the kind of activity that not even the Net Police can get involved in.” He glanced briefly at her. “I could’ve helped.”

“Well...” Roll’s voice squeaked as it lingered. Her intentions were miraculously obvious to him.

Rockman leaned closer, grinning. “Want to check it out again?”

“If you insist,” she sighed. She shrugged at him. “It’s really your call.”

He straightened up like a water tower. “Let’s go, then.”

“Wait, right now? Do we have time?”

Green eyes blinked. “Sure.”

Roll shot him a playful glare, causing him to clear his throat. “What I mean is, I’m sure Papa won’t mind if we’re a couple of minutes late. And it’s not like he needs my assistance at the moment.”

Roll frowned, “I think Netto’s tendencies are rubbing off on you.”

“What makes you say that?” He turned towards her, ignoring the prying eyes from whispering netnavis. They let him be, but he knew that soon enough, crowds would start to accumulate around them.

“Oh I don’t know,” she said bashfully, “I guess…”

“What?” Rockman asked, but before he could say anything else, she cut him off with a sharp shake of her head.

“Never mind.” Roll waved him off, as bright gems narrowed on the lonesome alleyway. Rockman followed her line of sight. The passage was covered by an ominous shade, hauntingly silent and still. His senses instantly fired up.

“Something’s off.”

Roll barely opened her mouth before the blue bomber sauntered towards the loose trapdoor. He squatted down, his fingers tracing the edge, and noticed the usual murmur of rushing data to be disturbingly placid. Rockman scanned for any abnormalities in the gadget’s programming. The source code and its conversion to object code were flawlessly set up. It was ready for execution.

“So why is it malfunctioning?” Rockman grasped the rim and forced the door open. “Even its manual overdrive is faulty.”

Roll frowned, her face hovering over his shoulder. “That’s weird, it was working fine when I left it.”

“Were you the last one to leave?” he asked, staring at the darkness below.

“I guess. I barely gave the place a look or two before I ran off with the flock, so I can’t be too sure.”

Rockman met her eyes. “Stay close.” Roll responded with a soft pat on his shoulder. He grinned for a moment, and then glanced down at the abyss below them.

The blue netnavi swung himself down into the pit, and landed nimbly on his feet. He looked onwards, Rock Buster ready.

“Already taking repercussions, huh?” Roll whispered, whilst summoning her Roll Arrow buster.

“Didn’t have to think twice.” Rockman began walking through what appeared to be a massive tunnel.

He noticed a cold data stream under his feet. He felt uneasy again. Usually, the stream would work with him, similar to how humans would dip their tippy toes in water and the motion would cause it to part and ripple. Here, he was walking on glass. The longer they walked, the colder it turned.

“Wait!” Hearing Roll’s yelp, Rockman grasped her hand at once.

He held his buster at eye level with an unwavering stance. “You okay?”

No reply.

“Roll-chan?” He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

“We should be there by now, but…. I don’t remember this tunnel being so long.” Her hand quivered under his touch. “It was more of an entrance, and the arena was straight ahead and the lights were centred around the cockpit.”

Rockman didn’t need to see her face to tell this place gave her the creeps. And despite being really good at hiding it, he wasn’t doing so well himself. Still, he couldn’t turn back now. As a Net Saviour, it was his duty to ensure that the Cyberworld was safe, including its dusty corners.

Right at that moment, they found themselves inside the belly of the beast. A rumble surged ahead, the cold turned to ice and the rustling of wild viruses resounded out the pitch-black burrow.

He squeezed her hand. “Ready?”

She swallowed hard and forced a smile, “Right behind you.”

Neither one of them spoke again. The two dove straight into the herd. Tiny silhouettes dispersed, covering the entire arena. Rockman’s flawless aim blasted the little minions into pieces. Each magenta ray hit and twenty more viruses went down. Roll kept at it too, sending a cluster of arrows at the accumulating masses near each staircase. With Rockman’s close range and Roll’s long range, their victory was practically being handed to them. Especially after using the fenced-ring as means to defend themselves from rapid projectiles. But the little beasts kept coming. Out of the chaos, a piranha virus charged at them.

The blue bomber caught the sound of sharp teeth grinding against each other. Roll bent at her waist, allowing Rockman to roll over her back and shoot the virus to smithereens. He stayed low for a second, so she could leap on his shoulder and reach higher ground. From the corner of his eye, he watched as she brought two fingers to her lips, a heart materialising on her palm. She sliced through it with a fast swing of the arm and a barrage of hearts fell upon the herd. She had completed a full circle by the time she landed. Green eyes dilated. He couldn’t let his focus drift off either. He quickly slid to the side as a blade swooshed past his cheek. Rockman smirked, dashing from side to side in order to prepare his buster for an epic charged shot. His arm flared and the room was set ablaze as a fierce magenta beam disintegrated everything in its path.

Viruses wailed, watching as their comrades faded into nothing. But the attack pursued. Any virus that came close to him was sent to the slicer and anything that even stepped in her direction was dead the instant the thought occurred. Rockman could feel it in every strike; it wasn’t some survival instinct that fuelled him, but the thrill of being on edge. As long as this euphoria remained, he would simply call this off as a necessary clean up - with an unfortunately eerie stage as part of the package. Another adrenaline rush hit him. A metallic red blur aimed at him like a ball of fire, the sound of each spin sharp and crisp. It tore through the barrier and plummeted to the ground, showering them in splinters and stones. Rockman leaped over it, dismissing the assaulter and taking the chance to scan its bulky frame. It was a scarlet armadillo, its radiant red shell gleaming as it prepared for another strike. It wheezed. A heart-tipped arrow had ripped at its shell, just enough to disorient it. Without a sword to stab it, the blue bomber used the next best weapon at his disposal. He flung the virus to the side and thrust his fist into the beast’s belly. He yanked it out, watching it disintegrate in an instant. Then, he turned to face the next herd of savage viruses. The Rock Buster was relentless in its pursuit, until silence was all that remained.

The blue-haired netnavi sighed in bliss, dusting his hands after deleting his last adversary. “That was-”

“-A blast?”

He chuckled at her lazy glare. “I was going to say ecstatic.”

“Whatever you say,” Roll said, deactivating her arrow buster.

“Hey,” he prompted. He nudged her black-clad shoulder. “You were amazing.” Rockman was about to say more, but her flustered jade-green eyes told him otherwise.

“It’s not that,” she forced out, “I mean… thank you. I’m just underwhelmed.”

Rockman grinned. “That wasn’t enough for you?”

“Oh it was plenty. I simply expected more from what appears to be a buried mausoleum.”

Her response made him retract his steps. Looking closer, he noticed that there was disturbing increase in debris. There seemed to be piles of accumulated matter scattered all over the arena. Rockman frowned. “Right.” He sauntered towards the edge of the worn out fence that stood in the middle of everything, buster at hand. “These kinds of places undergo an automatic restoration sequence as soon as they’ve been cleared.”

“Well, it was definitely working a few hours ago,” she remarked.

Placing a hand flat on the ground, a cascade of flowing data rained down Rockman’s green orbs. And once again, he felt a cold paradox at his fingertips. Every thread of code was meticulously in place, and simply remained unmoving. “What the hell is this?” He gritted his teeth. Perhaps it was time to contact Netto.

“Rockman.”

His nerves fired up at her horrified tone.

She choked up. “You need to see this.”

He turned around at a dangerously slow rate and, once eyes made contact, hitched a soundless breath. If the arena had been built with a compass as its landscape, then its hands would have pointed north, opposing the direction back to the entrance. In other words: it was the kind of sight that was meant to remain in the dark. It was cruel. From the way the wall was left fractured, its cracks branching out around and across the pit, to the scar that split the entirety of the canvas in two. Some parts looked deliberate, with precise fissures that could have passed for messages gone scarce. But the part of the piece that stood out the most was the twisted hand that sprouted from the fracture. Its form dangled, abandoned by the rest. That is, except for a rust-covered medallion that hung from its fingertips. Another fraction of the tiniest distance, and it would have fallen. Looking at it, Rockman felt like a wild beast at the wrong side of the fence. This picture was wrong, in every aspect of the word.

“Why would someone do this?” Rockman stifled a shudder. Her voice was that of a phantasm, muffled by her hand. “Downright sick and twisted and everything above.”

He said nothing; he could only stare. It was the work of a bloodthirsty creature. Even genocide committed by Gospel’s keen fangs had never seemed so sinister - so personal. In those days, Rockman was convinced that nothing would ever surpass the cruelty unfolding before his very eyes. Watching as a creature born of destruction fed off the innocent - with no choice but to accept their impending doom. The memory of his comrades scarred his mind for the longest time. It did not matter that most, if not all survived. Consternation had rooted itself deep within his core and, despite the countless individuals that offered him reassurance; a touch of chaos became inevitably embedded in the darkest corners of his persona.

The blue bomber awoke at the pressure of Roll’s quivering hand, leaning against his arm, effectively filtering out his inner thoughts. They couldn’t stay here. They needed somewhere to process this, probably with the rest of the team and under bountiful sunlight.

Rockman gripped her fingers, blocking the gruesome image from her field of sight. “We should go. Investigating this will probably open a web of trouble and with our luck, that’ll just be the beginning. I’ll come back with Blues and Searchman for now-”

“The medallion.” Her eyes dilated. “He was wearing it. The guy who kept mocking me and acting all stuck-up - that’s his…”

“Roll-chan?” He watched her frame crane, her face hovering over entangled hands.

Her head swayed from side to side. “I need a minute,” she said impassively. Her pink gloves gingerly slid out of his blue ones and cradled themselves against her netnavi crest. She stood there motionless, eyes glued to the shattered ground.

Rockman fought the urge to ask her anything else. She was right; this wasn’t the time, or the place for a breakdown. And with that, he took a long, metaphorical breath, searched through the emergency contacts at his disposal and established a private communication link.

“Blues. I’m requesting immediate backup. There’s been a…” Rockman glanced at the morbid splatters on the wall, blue gloves curling into fists. “... situation.”

“Coordinates,” Blues responded sharply.

“We’ve located an underground cockpit below Internet City, Sector 19 E5.”

“Roger.” The connection broke before Rockman conjured up a reply. Normally, he would have taken a chance at his ‘straight-to-the-point’ attitude. He would have tried, if not for the grotesque hand and the black streaks across the wall and the placid data below.

Green eyes glanced at his friend with fervour. He spoke cautiously, “Listen. This is going to sound harsh, but did you notice anything strange about him? Did anything seem out of place?”

Roll winced, lids closing.

Rockman pressed on. “Was there any indication that… someone would do this?”

She refrained from looking at him, hesitant.

“Roll-chan, you have to give me something. If this turns out to be the work of a killer, he’ll probably strike again. We’ll have to stop him. And that will involve all of us.”

Emeralds were reluctant to meet his. “I know that, it’s just…” She muttered, her voice smoky. “I don’t know what to tell you. The place was packed, two netnavis were fighting, and I…” she swallowed. “I told them to stop.”

Rockman raised a brow. “And they yielded? Just like that?”

This time, the pink-clad netnavi gazed at him dead on. She nodded, “Yeah. Pretty much.”

They stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to react. The blue bomber couldn’t shake the feeling that she was withholding something. He knew those eyes well. He’d seen her use them against her toughest opponents, masking the frailer sides of her and leaving behind the shadow of a fearless warrior.

“Your eyes are so intense, it’d be easy to confuse them with determination.” Rockman remarked. He leaned closer, emphasising his point. “You’re hiding something. I can tell.”

Her astonished face confirmed everything. “What are you-?”

“I trust you, Roll-chan. I always have. So I hope that whatever you’re hiding is worth the trouble.” His face grew sombre. “That was your best friend talking, by the way. Don’t make me use the alternative.”

It was his turn to be caught off guard. Roll chuckled nervously. “So this is how you act when you get serious.” She let out a timid smile. “Well, I’m relieved to say I won’t have to provoke you.”

Rockman couldn’t stop himself from sighing with relief. “Please don’t scare me like that. You know how much I hate this part of the job.”

“Sorry.” She mumbled, hugging her arm closer. “I’ll tell you everything as soon as I’ve organised my thoughts. I prom-”

“Rockman. It’s Blues.” The silver-haired netnavi’s voice cut their talk short.

“I’m here,” he said.

“Leave that sector and come to the plaza immediately.” Rockman flinched. The usually collected netnavi seemed on edge - a fact that instantly caught his attention.

“Wait a second, Blues. I think you should check this out first.” The blue bomber argued. “I’m serious, it’s unlike anything we’ve ever seen-”

“Is the evidence still down there?” he intercepted him.

“Yeah.” Rockman blinked. “Why?”

“Get up here. And block the entrance. We don’t want this to escalate any further.”

Green eyes widened indefinitely. “Right.” He turned to Roll. “Let’s go!”

The two speeded out of the dark passageways, barely noticing how quickly the run had ended. In a flash, Rockman had swallowed the new information and allowed his thoughts to reassemble. He muttered gravely, mostly to himself. “Our backup needs backup? You have to be kidding me.” He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t even think that the peace Netto and he had fought to sustain, could tumble so easily.

But as soon as they returned to the light, they were enveloped by a wave of scarifying whispers. Rockman dismissed their distorted faces, as they noticed him. Admiration no longer glowed from their eyes - only pure anguish. He barely noticed Roll placing a temporary passcode on the trapdoor.

He strode towards the centre of the plaza, whilst trying to decipher what kind of commotion awaited him. It wasn’t long before he spotted the infamous red-clad warrior, standing in contemplative thought near the very heart of the plaza - blocked by hundreds of anxious netnavis. Rockman squeezed through the thick crowd, and called out to him.

“Impressive timing.” Blues noted.

The blue bomber nearly choked. “Was that a compliment?”

He shrugged, and pointed to the transparent fountain that was now surrounded by clusters of standard colours. “You’ll probably need it.” Rockman raised a brow, shifting his gaze to his left.

From the distance, he observed as the Net Police’s defence squad stood in formation - creating a symmetrical diamond around the glass structure. For some reason, it reminded him of the archaeological structures that Netto’s Social Studies class had studied years prior (emphasis on Netto’s lack of participation due to his unique set of sleeping requirements). It may have looked simplistic, but the stance displayed by the squad truly resembled that of the gods, guarding their sacred temples and shrines. As if whatever they were protecting was equal to a king’s treasure.

But then, that image turned corrupt. Ink seeped through the thin trenches that marked the gunmetal ground. Overlapping and dispersing, the lines encircled the fountain, making voices ring with anxiety. Lids fell a little as he took interest on scattered words.

To his right, two grey-clad standard netnavi’s conversed; arms crossed and squinting faces.

“What’s with the military grandeur?”

“Some kind of glitch they say.”

“No shit, you serious? I thought one of them beasts came at it again.”

“Those Cyber Beasts from three years ago? Nah, there’s no way. Half of the city would’ve been demolished by now.”

“Fair point, mate. Still, I got to question the artillery - kind of much for a mere glitch.”

Rockman’s brows furrowed. The thought that netnavis were already recalling the Cyber Beast incident, one of the worst phenomena to wreck down the city, was unsettling. It showed how years of peace could not ease the paranoia. The netnavi shrugged the feeling off, focussing on the barrier of Net Police netnavis. That’s when he picked up on a raging chef-styled custom male with a maid-styled female, struggling to keep hold of his white, robotic arm.

“Aur ye sure that wasn’t a boy in there?” he questioned the soldier before him, to no response. He spat at him. “Hey, I’m talkin’ to ye.”

“Let’s nae bother them.” The female peeped, as she tried to tow him away. “Am sure they can handle it.”

The Blue Bomber flinched. And just as quickly, a hand held his shoulder in place. He turned to face a navy blue visor. “Don’t make a scene.” Rockman tensed, nodding reluctantly. He would’ve probably walked right through the crowd at this point. Maybe his Operator’s tendencies _were_ rubbing off on him. Hence, Rockman let his vision narrow for a last info dump. This time, he caught sight of a standard-netnavi pair, bright green and orange respectively.

The green one held the latter close, his voice tender. “Of course that’s not a netnavi. Look at its outline; no data strands. ”

She sighed in relief, and then giggled nervously. “Oh, you’re right. Sheesh, I don’t know why I was so worried.”

“It’s okay, babe. I’ll protect you.”

Rockman averted his eyes - a little because of trespassing, and a lot because of the sudden need to focus somewhere else. It just happened to be that a certain pink-clad netnavi was blocking his way - or something along those lines.

It didn’t help that she was looking straight at him.

“It’s strange, isn’t?” she prompted.

He winced on the spot. “Sorry, what?”

“That black patch on the wall… that han-” she felt a sting on her tongue just from saying it. “-thing. It wasn’t breaking apart either.”

Rockman felt his mind clear. He leaned his gloved hand against his chin, pondering. “Like a chopped up human arm that won’t bleed…” he frowned. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“Maybe the… black goo is sealing it; like a thick tourniquet. Or a cocoon.”

“I’m not sure. Sewing skin tends to be a lot simpler than re-attaching data strands. Without his regenerative function, the guy’s dataframe would’ve disintegrated completely by the time we found him.” Green eyes shifted, now staring at the Net Police soldiers with intensity. “The question is whether or not something similar is happening up there.” He straightened up. “Stay here. I’ll check it out.”

“Not so fast.” Blues intercepted his path. “Our orders are to standby. We ought to comply to them unless panic arises.”

The blue bomber frowned. “And for how long has this been going on?”

“12 minutes, and 37 seconds,” he stated. “Hikari-hakase is still working on disabling it. They believe it’s becoming resistant to the city’s immune system.”

Rockman felt his eyebrow quirk. “And we’re just going to stand by and watch? That’s not like us. There’s got to be more you’re not telling me.”

“If it’s dangerous, then we should evacuate the city.” Rockman glanced at Roll. “People are already growing skittish. It might get worse if we don’t do something soon.”

“On whose permission?” For the briefest second, he thought he’d heard Blues hiss. “It’s taken three years for the city to heal. They’re obviously on edge. And if we start treating this ‘glitch’ or ‘bug’ or whatever it is as some catastrophe - then that’s exactly what we’re going to get.” The crimson warrior crossed his arms defiantly. “So I suggest you think before you leap.”

Roll glared daggers at him. “Then why did you call us up here?”

“Backup.”

She groaned.

“So if the worst-case scenario does come about, we’ll be here to suppress it.” Rockman sighed. “Like peacekeepers. Great.”

Roll bit her lip in frustration. “Well, the monstrosity that’s up here is down there too and it’s much worse-”

Data particles bubbled up the sky, like a geyser in slow motion. Crystalline drops dripped like rain, shattering as they hit palms and helmets. He felt as one bounced on the tip of his nose and swayed down. He brushed it with his fingertips, feeling a soft tickle. His eyes shifted to the ground. He stared in awe as light emanated from the black streaks on the ground, veiling them with a coat of blue cobalt. The gunmetal ground was bathed in the cleansing light. It reminded him of salty rain puddles and a young brunet boy skipping from one to another. Letting his lids fall for the briefest moment, he felt soaked by a splash of relief. It spread tenderly, and he could tell he wasn’t alone. The city seemed to breathe together, a single sigh in absolute unison.

The sound of synthesized piano keys resonated through the radio-sound system. “Afternoon, everyone. Hikari Yuuichirou, transmitting from Sci-Labs. This has all been a minor programming error, in a faulty simulation. You have nothing to worry about. We have successfully resolved the issue, and will follow-up for any bugs as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience. You may proceed.”

The city clapped instantly. As the rain dissolved, the Net Police officials left their stations. And just like that, the crowds could move again. With nervous laughter and a few tears, they learned to amble onwards. All around, he could hear words of approval and how “it’s good to panic once in awhile,” or “show we can stick together when things are at their worst.” It was their way of transitioning back to the status quo. To Rockman, everything was more of a blur than anything else.

“That went... efficiently well,” Blues observed, opening a communications link to HQ.

“We didn’t do anything,” Roll countered.

“Hence we abided to our orders,” he said. “I’ll be updating Enzan-sama on the mission. Meanwhile, Rockman, you can start your way back to Sector 19 E5.”

She peeped, eyes burning madly. “What? And what about me?”

Blues shrugged. “You’re not qualified for this mission.”

She stared on. “You’re joking, right?” The lack of a reply caused her to stamp her feet on the ground. “No! You can’t just push me aside. It’s not fair.”

“Your contributions as a CrossFusion member are appreciated. But this case has become both public and dangerous. It’s not meant for a mere civilian.” The red-clad netnavi shot him a nettled look. “Unlike popular belief.”

Rockman mirrored him, irked. “She can handle herself perfectly. Just because she’s a CF member doesn’t render her any less important.”

He caught Roll’s smirk from his peripheral vision. “See?”

“Actually,” Blues skimmed through the holographic window, scrolling down files at warp speed. “It does.” He flipped a message around with his fingers, allowing it to zoom in automatically. “Orders from Commissioner Kifune: All Net Saviours are to join the investigation. Evidence and witnesses have been prioritised. The rest will continue assisting as volunteers for the CrossBlade Project’s launch.”

The blue bomber felt his hands clench. Labelling Roll a volunteer was degrading. She was his partner, not some ‘nobody’ giving off charity. He glanced at her, watching as her brows narrowed and her lips quivered from biting too hard.

Blues closed the window, focussing back on Rockman. “If that doesn’t clarify the difference, then nothing else can.”

“Fine. Maybe she is not as experienced in combat. That still doesn’t justify brushing her off like that. I wouldn’t have known where to even start if it wasn’t for her. So why can’t we just-”

The crimson netnavi shook his head. “Stop taking this so personally. The ranking system has been in place since the Net Saviour team was assembled. Being assigned the heavy workload has always been part of our job description.”

“Because we are always the first ones to dive in,” he remarked with a gruff. “We don’t ever give them a chance to be recognised for their efforts. If this is her chance to be acknowledged then I’ll-”

“Rockman.”

He halted completely. Jade-green orbs swayed restlessly, stabbing the gunmetal floor.

He heard her sigh miserably. “It’s okay. I was overstepping my boundaries by coming here.” She tilted her head to the side, blocking him from seeing her face. With adagio in her pace, she walked off in the opposite direction.

Green eyes followed her dataframe. Blues prompted, “You know the system has a purpose. I was simply telling her the truth - something you tend to hide just as easily.”

Rockman shot him a dark look over his shoulder. “No. You were just pretending to be a jerk, again.”

The albino-haired netnavi flinched by the fraction of a virtual millimetre, eyes just as wide. “Someone has to.”

The blue bomber’s silent glare lingered for another second, before he strode down one of the plaza’s many streets. It was still crowded by colourful netnavis, with only some patches of empty space separating them. He pushed his way through the throng, careful not to startle anyone with his swift dashes. Eventually, he found himself blocked by enthusiastic, toothy-smiles.

“Dude! Aren’t you the blue guy who blasted that yellow weirdo to space? You know, the spiky-eared one!” A standard grey netnavi with a burgundy visor quipped at him. “That was so sick.”

“Thanks. Appreciate it. Could you let me through?” Before the netnavi could reply, Rockman had swiftly sidestepped him.

Words turned to speeches and smiles turned to cackles all around him. He kept a fast pace, but the more he continued his pursuit, the more overwhelming the praises became; like a parted sea ready to crash on top of him. The thundering of joy hammered in his ears, as his eyes searched for soft, pastel pink and ebony. He wasn’t sure of his desperation. It was obvious that he’d see her again. Heck, the two had no choice but to meet in no time.

The Rockman from three years ago would have thought so too. He’d seen her storm away plenty of times, and she’d always come back. He trusted that she’d figure things out - all on her own. This wasn’t any different. He would simply let her walk away.

Rockman’s eyes dilated on a green bow. He let his pace speed up. He’d always admired her - in her freedom for words and in her freedom to dream. In the way that she wore her feelings on her skin and in the way that a mere hint of a smile could be so warm.

Out of the blue, his vision tunnelled on her misty, crystalline jades. She’d stopped right next to a shop window, leaning one shoulder against the glass, whilst keeping her eyes on him.

He strode towards her, his gaze tied to hers. His pace slowed bit by bit, as he got closer. Finally, he came to a standstill.

She cocked her head at him, baffled. “That’s a first,” she said, “I don’t remember you ever chasing me down before.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “And let you walk off with a pout on your face? I wouldn’t be worth a zenny of your time.”

The pink-clad netnavi smiled softly, surprising him with a soft peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Rockman.”

And with his entire system turned to mush, he replied: “Any time, Roll-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my solemn duty to inform my darling readers of what is to be this story's descend to horror, gore and similar elements. Those faint of heart, please leave through the well-lit exit sign. For those who remain, cuddle up for some dark times. Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


	5. Cynic King, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eyes of a parent are truthful only in their absence.

“So, what kept you waiting?”

Meiru grinned, watching a milk carton spill down her best friend’s orange vest. In the end, she let herself laugh. The glare that marked his eyes was just too contagious.

“Seriously?” Netto pouted, “Argh. Mama’s going to kill me.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Then give me a change of clothes.”

“Come on~” Meiru teased, nudging his arm with her elbow. “You being patient is more ridiculous than Enzan wearing cosplay from the 70’s.” She caught his loud snort, and blinked. “Oh no.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Netto cackled with a brisk crack to his voice.

She shook her head in disbelief. “Okay, you’ll have to show me a picture later.”

“Already on it~” he sneered mischievously.

“I said later.”

He waved her off. “No way. This is more fun.”

“Pretty please?” She fluttered her eye at him, hands adjoined behind her.

Netto didn’t seem to have caught that, though. He was too busy smirking like the passionate idiot he was. The screen of his blue PET was reflected on his eyes, colours adjusting as he skimmed through the photos. With such inmersion on his part, he may as well have lost her all together. Not that she minded, or at least not enough to give up on _him_ all together. He’d come back to his senses - eventually.

Sighing, she let him enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Despite her years of stumbling upon the ongoing ‘from hatred to love’ cliches in books and films, she still found herself startled by the growing respect between the two boys. She couldn’t quite place when such a change sprouted. Still, it was nice to see. With Netto being reckless as usual (as brilliantly displayed during the latest CrossFusion simulation), Enzan complemented his style perfectly. Her chest stung. _Maybe too well._

“I know, right? He should totally wear this more often.”

Her voice squeaked in her throat. “Huh?”

“Just imagine tomorrow’s broadcast,” Netto stretched out his hands, fingers shaped like a window. “‘Breaking news: Vice-President of IPC, Ijuuin Enzan - the latest activist in worldwide cosplay-fashion.’ And then his father’s screaming face at the corner.”

“Priceless,” Meiru said. Perhaps ‘respect’ was stretching the truth a little. 

He shot her a toothy grin. He paused for a moment to look at the stain smeared all over his vest. “It’s been a while.”

She stared blankly at him. “We played at the arcade less than twenty-four hours ago.”

He shrugged, as he unzipped his fiery vest. “Sure, but you haven’t visited Sci-Labs in months.” The orange garment slid off his shoulders, and he gathered it in his arms, careful not to taint his white t-shirt too. “I don’t know. I guess it’s different without you.”

“As the only apple in this fruit basket, I must concur.”

Netto brows narrowed. “You lost me.”

She giggled. “No I didn’t.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Yeah, you didn’t. Still, that was a tough one.” His eyes widened. “Hey, now you’re the one changing the subject.”

“Well aren’t you on a roll, today?” She said with amplified admiration. “Netto, the ultimate NetBattler and hero of the Cyberworld, has finally grown up.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You do know I’m 3 inches taller than you, right?”

She fought the urge to glare at him, blocking his face with an open palm. Each finger flexed as she counted. “One, you still regard Haruka-san as ‘Mama’-”

“Hey, you do that too!”

“-Two, you still eat like a beast.”

“Nice save.”

She smirked. “Three, you still dress as Rockman’s promotional mascot. You don’t need to plaster your forehead every time you walk outside.”

“Whoa, there. I admit I’m having a hard time with the headband. But I don’t wear it _all_ the time.”

“Just wrap it around your arm.”

“Screw you.”

“My point exactly.” She suppressed a laugh, enjoying his frustration quite a bit. “Now the fourth one is special.”

She let the words linger for a bit, watching as he squinted his eyes at her. “I can brush my hair just fine.”

Her thin fingers ruffled his brown spikes in response. “Are you sure I won’t find a hedgehog nesting in there? Maybe a battlechip?”

“Probably the second one,” Netto said, grasping her wrist. Meiru tried to draw back her hand, but his grip tighten just enough to keep it at bay.

He sighed, guiding her hand to her side at a leisurely pace, and barely holding onto her fingertips by the end. The red-haired girl gazed attentively. For some reason, her heart was acting more tame than usual. Still, if not for the subtle pitter-patter in her chest.

“How’s your mum?”

She steeled herself on the spot. “She’s fine.” Chestnut eyes glued to the ground. “Why do you ask?”

“Mama told me about her panic attack,” he explained. “She’s worried. Even asked me whether we should all go out sometime. You know, like a family barbecue or something.”

Meiru glanced at him briefly. “I don’t think so, Netto.”

He raised both eyebrows, letting go. “Seriously?”

She sighed and resumed walking. “It’s complicated.”

“Your mum’s been on annual business trips since I’ve known you. Do you even have the time to make things complicated?”

Meiru smiled. “Cute.”

He winced at that.

“Your childlike-thinking,” she prompted. “It’s cute.”

“Will you stop that?” he groaned. “I’m really trying over here.”

“And I’m telling you that there’s nothing-”

Meiru was cut off by a mouthful of cotton and paper. Sharp edges poked her eyes and nose, causing her to yelp. She stepped back; her hands covered stinging patches of pale skin. Holding the bridge of her nose, she quickly figured out what had happened. Apparently neither of the two had expected that a scientist, in a building built on scampering scientists, would suddenly pop up and slam their contents in her face.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” She heard Netto call out, offering his arm so she could steady herself. Meiru whispered a thank you, focussing on her flickered vision instead.

The man stared, unimpressed. “Kid, I wish. But all I see is a messed up blob with a cherry on top.”

Meiru could have died right there and not complained one bit.

“Oh. There they are.” The white-coated man kneeled to the ground to pick up a glossy pair of specs - a leopard pattern printed all over its thick frame. “Guess my eyes aren’t as sharp anymore.” He slid them back in place. He blinked and regarded her. “Oh. Hey, Little Red.”

She felt her throat hitch. “Hello, Papa.”

Netto screwed up his face. “Pa-what? Ow!”

Mairu jabbed his arm with a sharp punch, shutting him up. She grinned. “How are you?”

He flicked his eyes at the ceiling. “Currently, I am debating between feeling like a burned out slave and a wacky masochist.”

The redhead replied, “That must be troublesome.”

He shrugged. “Nah. It could be worse.” He took a moment to adjust his specs, then cocked his head at her. “So, anything to report?”

She said, “No, sir.”

He paused for a moment. And then he laughed, scratching his head. “Jeez. A whole year gone and I’m already getting the cold shoulder.”

Meiru held her breath as two bright pools of mint-green looked fixedly at her.

His mouth twitched at the corner. “Well, that’ll be changing soon, I suppose.” He kept his gaze for a second longer before shifting his attention to Netto’s gawking eyes. “By the way, son. I’m pretty sure you’ve only seen me in the typical black tux and silver cufflinks getup. That’s probably why you don’t recall my face that well.”

Meiru glanced at Netto’s stupefied face. “I do not think so.”

The scientist with leopard-printed specs frowned. “Strange. The hair glued to my scalp would’ve been a dead giveaway.” He snorted. “Well, I’ll leave you to it,” he said, and switched back to her. “And I’ll be seeing you in a bit.”

With that alone, she turned blue.

Netto instantly turned to her. Whether or not he said something, she could not tell.

Her heart was a hammer against her chest - a heavy crunch that wailed: _He’s here. He’s here._

Another brush of nonsense whispered to her. 

She felt stitches in her mouth. She knew a mere word would make her bleed. If she talked, the tear would only widen. Hence, she let the numbness in instead. With a shake of her head, Meiru followed Netto into the conference room; only to be faced with Hikari Yuuichirou and his team of fidgety white coats, jabbering scientific gibberish with wild gestures.

She stared at the bunch with solemn eyes. They were white sheep compared to the black ram that she’d just encountered.

“Oh man. That was wild. I-I’m sorry, sir, but that was… I’ve never seen such a swift program. You’re a beast, sir! A-Ah, I’m sorry really. It’s just- it’s fascinating.” One of the white coats hopped on the spot, like a child on sugar. 

The others simply gawked, dumbfounded by the miracle they’d apparently witnessed. They gestured to each other, patting shoulders and nodding their approval.

Yuuichirou only mused on the spot.

Meiru frowned - there was only a handful of people who could leave such a stern impression on the infamous prodigy.

A pair of leopard-textured specs flashed under the lights, a daunting smirk embellishing his face.

“Impressive, Hazuki.”

The man pulled at his fingers. “Are you boys worth your liquor?”

The team winced. “... Sorry?”

“I just condensed three hours of work into a span of five minutes. Care to join me in this time of celebration?”

Silence.

“I’ll offer you any advice you’d like.”

Pandemonium broke out.

“It’s because of things like these that I end up taking an early leave to Sharo.” Laika grimaced at the madmen and let out a groan. “How do you guys even handle this on a daily basis?”

“We don’t,” Netto said. “It’s usually Papa who coordinates everything. We just have to avoid pointing fingers and laughing.”

“I see.” Laika turned to Enzan for feedback. Instead, he noticed a massive, pulsing vein on his temple.

Laika raised an eyebrow. “You seem bothered by something.”

“Him,” Enzan hissed. And with that, he strode out the door.

Netto blinked. “Him?” He stared in his direction for mere seconds before shrugging and facing the cluster of scientists again.

The sheep cornered the happy ram, and made eyes at him.

Only the brunet superior was capable of keeping his composure. He sighed. “Get back to work, everyone. We have plenty left to analyse.” He turned to the man in an orange t-shirt with the number nineteen labeled on it. “Meijin.”

“Leave it to us, hakase.”

With a nod of respect, Meijin dragged the team down to the laboratories--newly found data in hand.

“Still the centre of attention, I see.”

Hazu shrugged. “Just trying to break the ice, man.”

“Sure.” It was then that he noticed Netto and Meiru across the room. “Ah. Meiru-chan, you can make your way down to the medical wing.”

“Okay,” she said, giving her best friend a wave before walking to the door.

“As for you-” Yuuichirou froze at the empty seat. “Where did he-?” Shifting his focus back to the door, he spotted Hazu only two steps behind Meiru.

He smiled. “Never mind.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t the fact that her father had outlandishly come home that perturbed her. Regardless of his extensive expeditions, he was prone to make a huge deal out of his reappearances. In reality, she was used to celebrating Christmas Eve midsummer--having missed it for the third year in a row. She didn’t think much of the trips to Amerope every couple of years with every luxurious bribe in the package. Sometimes, she didn’t even mind his crazy schemes. He tried. But here and now, being in his presence disturbed her; it had taken one cry from her mother to spur him on. Meiru couldn’t deny her curiosity. Still, she felt the shock from his specs and maroon locks too much to bear. She grasped every strand of her mother’s coldness and clung to it for comfort.

And for the next two hours, Hazu assisted her with bodily scans, blood tests, BP, X-Rays and basically every basic procedure needed to grant her clearance to CrossFuse. It reminded her of those old glitchy films that skipped and paused and rewinded every couple of seconds. Time flowed erratically and left her all the more aggravated.

Then, after the final drop of blood had been squeezed out of her arm, everything stabilised. She took a sip of water and sighed. Meanwhile, Hazu finished zipping her safety boots, provided for those volunteering in the CrossBlade Project. Their polished tips were lustrous under the bright lantern hanging from the ceiling.

Hazu broke the silence as he prompted: “Wondering what I'm doing here?”

Meiru averted her eyes, leaning back against the leather, lift reclining chair.

“Would you like to know?”

She muttered, “Not really.”

“Fine, I'll tell you anyway.” 

Meiru frowned. “I said I'm not interested.” 

“A few months back I got an email. An old friend from university wanted to offer me a position in a little project of his.” 

She sneered at the wall. 

“He wanted to renovate his current defence system.” Hazu turned to a grey table that hovered right in front of Meiru, fumbling through his paperwork. “At first, I found it kind of ridiculous. Such a complicated venture ought to have a strong defence mechanism, right?” He flipped the pages. “Well it turns out it wasn’t your typical antivirus security wall, but something way out of his league.” 

The redhead dragged her eyes towards him. 

She let her head tilt to the side. “Out of his league?” 

Hazu nodded. “The concept itself was. Humans and netnavis fusing together? In the real world? Just saying it already seemed bunkers.” 

Meiru slid her hands together, staring at her contemplative father. 

“Hikari Yuuichirou is a genius. I’d witnessed his valiant effort in every one of his projects. I knew he could do it,” Hazu cheeped. “Or at least the technical aspect. Can’t say the same for his timing. That guy couldn’t turn right without a half-baked formula and hard shoves down the street.”

Meiru’s eyes widened. Her father was actually cracking some humour. When was the last time she’d seen that? Months? Years? _Stop it. It’s a facade. Just keep focussed._

“Alas, the business was growing and work became more demanding. By then, I barely contacted anyone for anything. And it wasn’t long before I realised…”

Hazu down her. He crouched gingerly, meeting Meiru's face at eye level.

“… How consuming it was.” Hazu’s gaze softened. “So, when I heard that my _daughter_ was now part of his project… I got a little jealous.”

Meiru’s eyes glistened, hopeful. _No. Don’t buy it._

“Really?”

Hazu grinned. “I couldn’t stand it. I knew I had to do something and fast.”

He skimmed for any last alterations on her prim safety boots. “So, with a quick message and a dozen forms, I interviewed for the head position of Safety Management at the CrossFusion Department--Yuuichirou was a huge help.”

Meiru hunched. “You worked two jobs for a whole year?

“Actually, three,” he clarified as he checked Meiru’s scans. “Travelling around the world was innovative. I was able to improve security systems for the business and discover… a _lot_ of ways to integrate refined defence mechanisms against CrossFusion's harmful side effects. Felt like a med student again from the amount of advancements I learned of.”

Chestnut orbs hooded beneath fallen lids. “You didn’t say anything.”

He shook his head. “It would’ve been too much. I had to step away if I only wanted this to last for a year.” He met her eyes for a moment. “Trusted you’d understand.”

Meiru frowned. Of course she did. Her father was a traveler, a scientist; he needed the time to focus. But it’d been that way for fourteen years. Not just that one. 

He crossed his arms, leaning against the grey table. He muttered, “It wasn’t easy for your mother either. Though I believe she should have the chance to explain that herself, tonight.” 

Her lip twitched.

The room’s ambience descended into one of tiny sounds, accompanied by her raspy breathing. She felt the need to pause as well. The sudden change was already overwhelming. So she squeezed the tip of her skirt, and eyed the white room, the sounds of keys tickling her ears. Her pupils dilated under the igniting fluorescent lights. They were spread out like satellites above the atmosphere, or bees circling a beehive. She winced. The MRI scanner took half of the room, causing the walls to close in on her. The keys grew louder. Her breath hitched. Like mice in a maze, she felt trapped in a world of white. A blur. Blind. Present. Gone.

“Mind if I tried something on you?”

She pressed her lips together, eyes wide. “Hmm?”

He pointed at her iconic blue vest, and resumed his talk whilst she laid it on the chair. “I’ve been working on some prototypes to enhance compatibility without inducing high risks on the human body. I’d like to start this job with a bang, you know?”

Gracefully, he grasped her wrist and helped remove her blue vest. Then, he guided her arm through the socket hole of a thick, white waistcoat vest.

“Sure,” she barely let out.

She briefly took in the view of shoulder plates, adorned by cascading data. The back was close to transparent and the centre latched up magnetically as soon as she brought the two sides of the vest together. Fixed on tightly, the tailcoat vest reached her thighs. 

“It’s,” she struggled to find a word and quickly settled for ‘stylish.’ Not that it would matter, since her pink jumpsuit would cover it up.

“A nice oxymoron, isn’t?” He smirked devilishly.

“Indeed, sir.” Meiru said, ignoring the traumatising pout on Hazu’s face. She quickly swung her legs over the edge of the chair and landed with a skip. She grasped her PET from the metallic side table and faced the door. A shudder spread to her fingertips, countless thoughts eating at her.

Her hand returned to clench her skirt. She mumbled, “Can I ask you something?”

Hazu turned his head.

“Are… are we moving?”

Eyes widened, then narrowed.

“You were listening.”

Nails pinched her palm’s smooth flesh.

A sombre tone escaped her. “Only a part of it.”

He clicked his tongue.

“You're jumping into conclusions.” He strode towards the red-haired girl and planted firm hands on her shoulders. He shot her a severe look. “Listen well. Whatever happens, we are not leaving Nihon. Understand?”

Meiru flinched, taken aback by his directness.

His mint-green eyes pierced hers--striking as he let go. Or had he? Meiru couldn’t tell. His glare only cut deeper by the second.

Her lungs seemed to fail as she tried to speak. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Leaning closer, he guided a rebellious hair lock behind her ear. “You’re all set.”

Meiru bowed deeply, then turned her back to him. And with one last glance at the white coated figure, she made her way down the sultry hallway.

 

***

 

It is easy to say that a human’s perception captures the visible colours of the EMR spectrum.

In other words, everything is simple to be known. Everything known can be understood and everything that has been understood is essentially what every man made invention has ever dreamed of being: real.

To the humans gathered around the brunet boy, a Net Saviour’s suit was real because they could see it. Because his blue gloves would bend when his arms would flex and because this human could surpass a focussed eye with nothing but flesh and muscles.

To Roll, things were not so simple. From afar, she could sense the autonomic readjustments of Rockman’s arm as it mirrored Netto’s motion. Always at his beck and call, the blue bomber ensured that the illusion of control was as real as possible.

After all, grown-ups had a tendency to laugh at ‘friendship’—at how sentimental nothings could have a smidge of influence on an obviously technical and professional project. The sad truth? It all depended on the netnavi underneath.

Were they slaves to an unforgiving master? Were they indifferent to being pushed to the breaking point? Were they… here at all? Or did they yearn to find that perfect balance? To struggle for the sake of forming the ideal partnership between two peers, like the hero before them?

Roll sent another cybernetic shout of encouragement—both genuine and empty. The reply was just as confused.

She watched for the sake of the netnavis that clenched their teeth and hid their tears as their Operators kept their, as Hazuki would have put it, ‘half-baked’ attention on the well-being of their partners.

She cringed. A particular CrossFusion attempt had led to a hyperventilating firefighter and the dismemberment of a standard netnavi’s arm and shoulder.

“Roll? Is something wrong?” A CrossFused Meiru let out a strained voice, her fingers aching from squeezing them so tight.

The blonde squeaked. “Nothing! I’m just uh…” Emerald eyes swirled as she spoke, “… drooling all over the unbelievable entertainment! Rockman’s so cool today, I mean he always is, but today there’s just something different about him and I just can’t help myself—he’s just so-so amazing. Not that everyone else is doing a dreadful job, because they are not. Really not. They’re great. Not Rockman-great but not everyone can be as lucky, right?”

Meiru blinked. “Right.”

“Right, so no. Nothing’s wrong. Absolutely not. Why would you even think that?”

“You ramble when you lie. And when you don’t say anything at all.” Meiru sighed at the pink netnavi’s horrified face. “So tell me later, okay? I don’t need secrets from you too.”

Roll’s shoulders slumped heavily as she stared at the ground, causing Meiru to do the same. “Fine.”

“I’ll cut us off for now. Be ready in ten minutes.”

She didn’t need to prepare. But privacy sounded too good of a stress-reliever to be deprived of it for another second. The connection halted and she felt like she could actually take the freedom to feign a breath.

"You should try to be more subtle in the future."  
  
Cold splashed on her. She wasn't used to being regarded by Sharo’s solitary soldier.  
  
Like a digitized ghost, Searchman's dataframe split from Laika's body. His image glitched as he turned the safety mechanism on his rifle back on. Meanwhile, Laika stood on guard--indifferent as per usual.  
  
"Soldier or not, you are still a netnavi," Searchman said. "You should know better than to worry your Operator with your personal matters."  
  
She scrunched up her nose. "You're right." Dropping her gaze, she mumbled to herself. "I am not a soldier. So blame me for trying to keep my family together."  
  
He glanced at her. "You have a lot of anger for someone so small."  
  
She squinted her eyes at him.  
  
"A convenient emotion for a witness."  
  
Roll's jaw dropped.  
  
"Perhaps a motive."  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
Searchman withdrew his gaze. "My orders are to gather information. Your input would be valuable."  
  
She suppressed the memory of the champion’s corpse, a shudder shaking her body. She shot him a look of disdain in response. "No offence, but I don't need to be insulted to cooperate."  
  
He winced. "I insulted you?"  
  
She flushed, chagrined.

“You shouldn’t be so emotional.”

Her antennae quivered. “And you shouldn’t follow orders.”

She could sense Searchman’s widened eyes on her. Silence lingered before he grunted. “Fair enough.”

The military-clad netnavi withdrew, back in sync with Laika in a matter of milliseconds.

Roll puffed her cheeks.

“Is someone in need of a tranquilizer?”

The buttons on Roll’s helmet beamed furiously. “Not in the mood, Medi.”

“You never are.” She stated. Then, she smirked. “So, ready for our match?”

By the time the white-clad nurse had finished talking, Roll had already harmonized with Meiru—cutting her banter short.

She felt a shiver down her skin as her senses fully resurfaced.

“You just snapped at two people in a span of 57 seconds.” Meiru nodded to herself, the edges of her mouth curling down. “Impressive.”

“I just want to punch something.” Roll groaned, imagining Medi under the mercy of her slicing whips and pouting at the opportunity she had just missed.

Meiru glared at the facility’s main building. “Good. So do I.”

Roll’s brow perked up. “Medi?”

She continued to throw daggers at the windows. “I’d be happy to, but no.”

The blond-haired netnavi took a moment to ponder, hand leaning softly against their cheek. Then, she spotted a jolly scientist, spinning merrily in his chair. By some miracle, he was successful at being goofy and managing twenty computer screens simultaneously. Apparently, he’d been a survivor of a madness-inducing jungle according to a little gossip from the whispering interns.

Roll felt her Operator’s irk on her body as it twisted away despite her will.

“To be honest, I was hoping that you’d be the one to keep me in check.”

Roll curled their shared antennae as their ink boots walked away in unity. “I will. Don’t worry, I won’t forget my place.” Her lids fell halfway. “There’s been enough of that today.”

Self-aware, Meiru blinked slowly. “Rockman?”

Roll blushed instantly, then feigned a deep breath. She pointed at the edge of her mouth. “I told you… Drooling. All over him.”

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even pounce on him anymore.”

She rolled her eyes, hesitant. “T-There are other ways of showing you care.”

“Oh, like what?”

“I don’t have to-!”

“Evening, ladies and gentlemen,” Yuuichirou greeted from inside the conference room, earning a thousand blessings from Roll. “Quickly, I would like to personally thank you all for participating in this ambitious endeavour. With your contributions, I am fully confident that the CrossBlade Project will restore our city’s faith and security in this era of change.” He paused at the round of applause, taking a deep breath. “Now, as a tribute for this day, we have planned a little spectacle for you.”

Yuuichirou gestured at Meijin with a nod, signalling him to elaborate. “We’d like you to witness the force that set CrossFusion in motion. This team is staggering and I can honestly say that without them, neither Hikari-hakase nor I would be standing here.” His sunglasses tilted in Meiru’s general direction. “So, how about it guys? Want to be in the spotlight for another minute?”

Two pairs of eyes were one as they turned to the Crossfused heroes.

A smirk shamelessly enmarking his face, Netto exclaimed. “Why just a minute?

Rockman’s simpered proudly, matching his Operator. Roll’s heart fluttered. _I’m so helpless..._

“Excellent,” Yuuichirou said. “Now how about something classical for the evening? Netto. Enzan-kun. Prep for-”

“Whoa! What’s the hurry?” The prodigy bit his tongue, caught completely off guard by his old friend. “You said it yourself. This is an era of _innovation_ and _change_ and bragging your butt off-”

This got a good laugh out of the crowd below.

“-I’d say that a bit of variety is in order.”

Agitation became butterflies in the man’s stomach. Even Meijin could’ve been cutting his blood circulation from how stony the grip on his crossed arms was.

Then, surprising everyone, Hazu shot a cynical grin at the children.

“Little Red. You’re up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven months later... but in senior year so it is justified.
> 
> I’m going to keep future episodes shorter. Otherwise, this particular tortoise is going to pertain her stereotypical habits until the end of time. Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


	6. Cynic King, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To entrust your body to someone else is a test of character, but to trust yourself is the foundation of faith.  
> Character, without faith... how do you live with that?

Thrill and anxiety hit their core all at once. Roll could have pulled her Operator’s heart out just from how clearly and heftly it beated. It was bizarre, hearing the unpredictable organ. Like the sting of a reflex commanded by her defensive system. It always spiked at the most obvious, yet bewildering times. She couldn’t stop herself from wondering if Rockman’s stunt eyes spawned from the same sensation.

“Oh no!” Hazu exclaimed, hands reaching for air paddles. “They’re going into VFib! Quick, pass me the defibrillator. 1, 2, 3, clear! SHOOK! KAPLOW!” People were becoming hysterical. Tears and everything. But all that he got from Netto was a distant, cold glare. “Sheesh, Yuuichirou. I thought your son got your bubbly personality.”

The brunet scientist took a sharp breath. “Meiru-chan is a CrossFusion member. Not a Net Saviour.”

“So?”

“So she’s not as experienced in comparison.” Yuuichirou took a step closer, lowering his voice. “This isn’t a training match. This is supposed to be a simulation of real-life combat. Netto and Enzan-kun have been sparring for years. It’s obviously better-”

“-if you stop being such a nervous wreck.” Mint-green orbs narrowed at him. “What? You don’t think my daughter can deliver?” He grinned at Meiru. “Go on. Get into position.”

The redhead’s instinct to move overwhelmed the pink netnavi, perturbing her. “Meiru-chan, wait! You’re not actually going to listen to him, are you? Uh, Meiru-chan?”

No response.

“Meiru!”

“It’s just going to get worse if I don’t,” she whispered, taking long strides towards the centre of the facility's monstrous courtyard. Towards the young, brunet Saviour--his hands curled into clenched fists.  “Net-”

“What’s this guy’s problem?” Roll impelled a wince on their shared body at his tone. “Is this some kind of sick joke to him?”

Meiru looked away. “He likes to... ‘spice’ things up.”

“Well I’m not playing along.” He brought his blue gloves to his face, amplifying his voice. “Sorry, Sakurai-hakase. We only follow Papa’s orders around here.”

Hazu blinked, then smiled disparangily. “Then I’m sorry for having to break the news to you, kid. But no one bosses me around. It’s all about equality up here. But, hey. If you’ve got a problem, that’s cool. It’s a good thing we’ve got more than one Net Saviour.”

Netto’s eyes widened. “What are you-”

“Everyone, please start making your way into the building. All combat suits and weapons will be safely removed in the medical wing. It’ll be two minutes before the match starts...” Yuuichirou fixed his glasses, then shot a stern look at Hazu. “... so let’s be efficient.” He shifted his eyes back to the teenagers. “Netto. Meiru-chan. Start getting yourselves organised.”

The crowd of volunteers dissipated, Enzan, Laika, Jasmine and Dingo included, as the combatants made their way to the centre of the courtyard.

Meiru patted his shoulder, causing their eyes to meet. “So…” she started.

“So?” said Netto with remaining flusteredness in his tone. But she only smiled at that.

“Before I lose this battle with dignity and grace, I wanted to ask you…” Meiru took a deep breath. “... Don’t take this too seriously. Just do whatever you have to do to make it convincing.”

Netto frowned. “Convincing? Are you serious?

She nodded.

“You’re taking this round.” he said, moving towards his respective side of the courtyard. “That way you can rub it in that guy’s face.”

“Huh?” Meiru stared blankly at him. She opened her mouth to respond, but Netto had already past her.

So she let it be. He didn’t have to understand; only _she_ had to.

Roll felt her Operator’s resolve, and either from adoration or obligation, she complied. As her frame, she would ground her. Even if her father’s eloquent words captivated--she would keep Meiru’s eyes open.

“You can do this,” Roll whispered to her and secretly to herself.

The red-haired girl nodded for the two of them. And with lines marking his forehead and sweat rolling down his cheek, Yuuichirou returned to the front of the conference room. He glanced at the children, and with a heavy swallow, his voice resonated on the sound speakers spread across the facility. He said, “Back to the topic, I hope this demonstration will enlighten you about the CrossBlade Project and its final implications for the future. Thank you for your cooperation. And children…” His eyes narrowed, “Good luck.”

All noise died out once the timer was put in place. Three minutes. Roll had to assist Meiru in a real-life duel against what many considered the most powerful human-netnavi duo in existence. She took the pleasure of breathing from human lungs, jades piercing through Netto’s gaze--Rockman’s emeralds hidden underneath. She did not freeze; after all, there was a time for frenzies and a time for tactics.

Going for the element of surprise, Roll charged at the CrossFused blue bomber. Her body was light from Meiru’s total trust in her, letting her test the limits of their speed. She dashed from right to left, avoiding running at Rockman in a straight line. Her antennae glowed, activated. He smirked. She assumed he’d anticipate this. She also assumed he’d blast the ground to keep her back. And to her delight, he did just that. Arm ready to fire, the Rock Buster was pointed at her hip. Dismissing the risk, Roll twirled to the side and used the inertia to kick his arm away.

“Keep them close!” Roll called out to Meiru, letting her senses numb.

“On it,” the redhead chimed. Her antennae vibrated from the charge, then straightened to smack the Net Saviour with the force of a baseball bat. The ribbons swung at the blue helmet, which he dodged just as swiftly. Meiru switched gears, letting Roll add punches into the mix. These were blocked by CF Rockman’s shielding forearms and with a sudden sharpness in their eyes, their blue gloves curled into fists. CF Roll gasped as their antennae were yanked to the side, causing them to stumble. An open palm struck their pink helmet right in the centre. Meiru’s breath hitched, escaping as her back was rammed into the ground. She forced her eyes open. Chestnut eyes met hers, and she knew it was Netto’s turn to shine. His clenched fist switched mechanically and Meiru barely had time to register the feeling of her legs as a Gold Fist went for her stomach.

Roll took the reins.

She rolled away, cringing from the pun, the cracking of the ground and the extensive dent separating her from Netto’s kneeling frame. The blonde netnavi bit their lip. She’d hoped the added surprise would have compensated for their inexperience in short-range combat. Sadly, the boys were just _that_ experienced.

As if he’d heard her thoughts, Rockman’s subtle grin marked their face. “My turn.” Leveling up his blaster, a blinding magenta light accumulated in its core. He exclaimed, “Charge Shot!” and the light burst into a crimson energy beam.

Familiar with the signature move, Roll vaulted over it, high enough to appear afloat. Airborne, she kissed her fingers and summoned a semilunar wave of heart-tipped projectiles. Still at the wheel, Rockman forced their CrossFused body into a sequence of aerials. He dodged and responded with a new round of plasma bullets. Mid twist, Netto stepped in--a new arsenal replacing both arms. Meiru, finally recovered, countered with multiple Roll Arrows. She grinned as CF Rockman was pushed back even further.

“That’s it,” Meiru said, soaring through the air. “Just stay far away from me.”

Roll almost joined Meiru in contentment, until she felt emeralds directly on her. She’d seen Rockman fight enough times to know what was next. Before she knew it, a red yoyo wrapped itself around their fuchsia and black-striped legs. Meiru winced, sensing the ground closing in. Suddenly, the string zipped them straight into the blue bomber--a cackling Elec Sword awaiting.

The redhead gasped, “No wait-”

Lightning collided with water; a spray of sparks in their wake. With just a milli-second to spare, Roll had materialised an Aqua Blade to block CF Rockman’s attack.

“Whoa! Nice one.” Netto was on a high, brows furrowed from the impact.

Meiru clenched her teeth. Letting Roll riposte with half of their body, the chestnut-eyed girl sprung up and curled in on herself. In seconds and with a single heart in hand, she managed to cut them free. The yoyo dematerialised.

Netto smirked; he had their arm back.

CF Rockman placed their palm against the flat of the sword and pushed with double the force. The water-based blade nearly toppled back, the girls along with it. Meiru squirmed. Without warning, her limbs lost their strength. She fell back; a puppet without strings.

Going with the flow, Roll had forced them into a back walkover, creating enough distance to escape another test of strength. Meiru panted heavily, dizzy from the constant changes in her sensory. She barely survived a rapid punch to their forehead. She scurried them to the side, charging her antennae midst the motion.

“Roll Whip!” Meiru cried with all the human confidence she had left. Golden ribbons went flying, but only managed to scratch CF Rockman’s yellow shoulder-plate as they turned on their blue heel. In complete synchro, the Elec Sword slashed across. The Aqua Blade flickered, CF Roll’s arm thrust away by the momentum. Meiru caught sight of Netto’s eyes as his hand reached for their pink crest. She was propelled back to the ground, deafened by the thud of the impact.

But there was no numbness to speak of. Instead, she felt a sharp quiver rummage her body. Meiru took it as a sign of complete exhaustion. Roll knew otherwise. The netnavi instantly recognised it. Behind Netto’s chestnut eyes was a pair of emeralds, set ablaze by the rush of a meaningful battle. A fire that could scorch and comfort at the same time.  

Her heart skipped a beat.

“R-Roll...?” Meiru whispered, panicking from the twists and coils in her stomach and her flaming cheeks. No response. She groaned, turning her focus to the Net Saviour hovering above her, his electrifying blade next to their cheek. “I thought this… round… was mine…”

“It is.”

She stared at him, quizzical.

He simply winked at her.

Then, her eyes blew open. “... Oh.”

Determination fueling her, she raised her arm high, droplets forming at her fingertips. Then, with all her remaining strength, she shouted, “Aqua Tower!” and-

The sound of an alarm turned off. Yuuichirou’s voice bellowed, “TIME!”

-her hand never touched the surface. Deactivating the Aqua Tower battlechip, Meiru let the pink gloved hand drop on their crest. Their chest heaved, sweat rolling down pale cheeks.

Roll sighed, fully aware again. “So close.”

Meiru hummed in response, barely following CF Rockman’s frame as they climbed to their feet. Sensing Netto’s eyes on her, the redhead watched as he kneeled at her head, offering a hand.

He looked at her, apologetically. “I got too carried away.”

She shook her head, choking out a breath. “No, it’s okay.” She grasped his hand, and slowly climbed to her feet. “I like it when I’m taken seriously.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up. “Good. Because we need a rematch.”

Meiru smiled, noticing the overlapping whispers and shuffling feet in the background.

“Well, what do you say to that, ladies and gentlemen?” Meijin intercepted, directing himself to the crowd below the conference room.

Cheers, claps and shocked laughter roared in response. The front row reminded her of the children back at the arcade. Satisfied by the spectacle, whilst craving for more. But for an instant, she felt a soft tug in her chest. Roll, midst her quiet pondering, had noted the several batches of cynical stares and clenched sets of teeth. Adults, unlike children, seemed to like being detached from their netnavis. A notable error ingrained into the very soul of the CrossBlade Project, she assumed. It made her question just how many individuals present would ever manage to merely step into the courtyard. Regardless, she kept her scepticisms to herself.

Meiru, unaware of Roll’s state of mind, let her heart return to its status quo.

And amidst the commotion, her best friend’s resonating pride and the tangled butterflies in her stomach, Meiru found herself staring directly at a certain maroon-haired cynic, her reflection turbulent in his lifeless eyes.

“Breathe with me.”

The girl winced, caught off guard by her netnavi’s even voice. Shaking her nerves off, the hazel eyed teen inhaled and exhaled. The sequence turned into mantra, short and sweet. Her shoulders relaxed.

“Thank you,” she said.

Albeit reliant on Roll’s strength, Meiru was able to stand firmly, acknowledging her father with a respectful bow. She also sensed a tightness in her chest. Guilt stung her; Roll had no intention of submitting to the man. She ached as their shared body remained there for a few more seconds.

“Well,” Yuuichirou prompted, “I believe that we have rendered this exhibition an absolute success. You were right, Hazuki. As always.” The brunet scientist clapped away, grinning from ear to ear. “She might even make it as a Net Saviour.”

Meijin made a strangled noise. “But Hakase-”

“Emphasis on _might_ , Meijin.”

“Ah, got it.”

“Now then, congratulations to Netto for retaining the reputation of our Net Saviour team.” His eyes sparkled with the pride of a parent. “And to Meiru-chan, who is right on the path of becoming one of our best CF Members yet. Keep up the good work!”

“Hey, another second and you’d have knocked me down,” Netto intercepted with a bright tone. He stretched out his right hand, offering to shake hands.

Meiru stared at it for a moment, before complying with a soft smile. Her fingers twitched under his touch. Then, with no warning whatsoever, she was pulled forwards. Netto released her hand, only to wrap his right arm around her shoulders. She felt the coolness of his shoulder-plate against her cheek, and the pressure of his fingers as he brought her closer. Arms limp at her sides, Meiru took another deep breath. This was not the first time he’d hugged her this way. As friends, they had reached out for comfort plenty a times. Now, he was simply giving her what the man with the tiger-printed specs couldn’t. So she leaned in, hiding her face from the crowd.

Netto sighed. “So, your father, huh?”

She grumbled against his chest, earning a chuckle out of the young hero.

The entire medical wing rewarded them with a final round of applause, including an abrupt chorus of ebullient whistles.

Nonetheless, Roll could tell Hazu’s silence apart. The dying noise had reached ear-piercing levels of fortissimo and his crossed arms seemed glued to his chest. And like the statue of a Greek god, he scrutinised the people below.

 _No_ , she thought with puffed cheeks, _just one_.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let’s talk. CrossFusion. Am I the only one found it extremely confusing? The anime did apparently. 
> 
> Honestly, it never clarified how netnavis functioned during CrossFused combat. Sometimes, it seemed to give homage to the manga’s Full Synchro, where both Operator and netnavi were one. Everything, from senses to thoughts, was synchronised. In other cases, CrossFusion seemed to pay a tribute to the Super Sentai/Power Rangers trend with a slight twist. The idea that the Op puts on the suit and beats the lights out of people, whilst the netnavi plays the role of a telepathically-inclined cheerleader. 
> 
> So, for the sake of dissociating Crossfusion from NetBattles, I made it so both netnavis and Op’s have equal responsibility. It also explains why a high level of compatibility is necessary. Transforming is only half of it. A coordinated team is a fundamental aspect of CrossFusion and I hope with all my heart, sweat and blood that I have managed to send that message across. I still prefer NetBattles as they add way more dynamics in the tactical department. But I digress. If you want more CrossBlade battles or NetBattles, please let me know! I think the anime overused CrossFusion, but I’d be willing to try and make it work. Also, two episodes in a row? RARE. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


	7. Cross and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where faith has been replaced by technology, fact and materialism, where do netnavis stand?

Holy light emanated from a majestic, stained glass window. Centred at the core of the archaic cathedral, rays refracted and marked long rows of rosewood pews with starlight. In the foreground of the apse, a blessed altar glowed vividly. Its intricate patterns paralleled those of the gothic windows that lined the walls with absolute symmetry--from the wooden trefoil on the glass to the pointed arches. Despite its many years standing, the gothic architecture of the structure remained imperishable. Even the flowers that decorated the ambulatories radiated with undying beauty. Visually speaking, the cathedral was a sight to behold.

But with the flow of history came the turbulence of change. And what little time they had was reserved for the present; an era of technological advances that could only turn the addiction of escapism into a part of everyday life. For netnavis, this is how far their thoughts would ever dare to go. Faith was a human need, and pursuing it any further would only remind them of what would never be theirs. For humans, it had become a second thought. Every Ameropean who bat an eye at the titanic entrance would move on just as quickly. It had left the nave in silence for many decades, with the exception of a handful of souls.

The sound of high heels clicked against the ground, causing the left aisle to vibrate. Each step was confident and precise, just like the woman emerging from the dim hallway. Her chestnut eyes regarded the altar with an unfathomable expression. She settled on the pew closest to the front of the lonesome apse. Her head tilted as her pale hand reached for the detachable earbud deep within her purse.

Gunshots resonated across the cathedral once activated. On the other line, bullets blasted metal and air with meticulous intent. The triggers were instant, the ammunition replaced in a mere breath and the hollers of military men overlapped the organised chaos. As planned, her masterpieces had come to life.

 _“Well, Sakurai-san, I am pleased to see your CEO kept his word. These prototypes are the work of God.”_ A male voice mused above the noise.

“I only deliver, sir,” she said, her eyes on the cross that was carved into the dome’s ceiling. “Still, I ask you to have patience. Risk for error is still significant during this phase of development.”

 _“Don’t concern yourself, miss. No person in this planet will ever doubt the power of the Ameropean forces again.”_ The voice turned thunderous _. “Not even those Net Terrorist bastards will ever dare to taunt us.”_ His voice grinned with satisfaction. _“I assume IPC’s funds have helped in speeding up the progress?”_

“That question is beyond my department, sir.”

 _“Ah, yes. Of course.”_ He mused, obviously engrossed by a monster corporation’s exquisite support. _“Then I’ll excuse myself for the moment. Pleasant morn-”_

Her earbud laid next to her heel by the time the man mentioned the company’s name. She leaned back, a sigh escaping her lips. She didn’t even want to imagine what thoughts coursed through Ijuuin Shuuseki’s mind. His company was built on the backs of netnavis and the basic concept of children’s games. Yet somehow, he had managed to expand his field to assist in national security and virus prevention for the global network. Even Amerope’s government had displayed a growing interest on him. And with the military’s engineering branch kissing his feet, it wouldn’t be long before Mecha Corporations suffered a major loss of clientele.

“That’s fine,” she hissed, pinching the edge of her black pencil skirt, “Do as you please. You are a successful man and I am a successful woman. We can easily establish a descent resolution.” Her teeth clenched midst the slow burn. “But, if I see you treating my husband as a lapdog again, if I even _hear_ that you’ve been messing with his heart--I promise you a breach between your pretty teeth and a purple eye for good measure.”

She knew it was only wishful thinking. The idea of turning to violence for an easy solution had tempted her for years now. It could be so quick and simple--so wonderfully simple. Forcing herself to calm down, she bent forwards, forearms resting on her lap. Her white dress-shirt wrinkled from tensing her shoulders, caused by a sudden need to let her mind wander. She thought about her husband, minty gems piercing through her lies. Such a skill had once been her only comfort--her only chance to be at peace with herself. Heavy eyes shifted to the stained glass window. In those days, they only had each other. She was his and he was hers-- the whole world be damned. If she’d been destined to spend the rest of her days with him alone, she would have been happy. Then she became a mother; she had never felt so blessed. To hold someone so beautiful, so loving, just to have them torn from her very hands...

Humanity forfeited the right to her heart on that day of rain. Their hostility towards the unknown had left her without a child, for the fear of being found had been too much to bear. A shaky breath escaped her. She should have stopped the car when they’d had the chance. She should have protected her offspring, her mate and their future. No. She should have just listened. That would have surely been enough. _You would have made it so._

Her stomach churned, leaving the taste of bile in her mouth. From that moment, only those who belonged to her could touch her. This time, there would be no hesitation. She would protect her daughter, even if feelings of distance and resentment would plague them to the end of their days.

Soon, heart yearning, she would cut the lies and hope for the tiniest chance at redemption.

The woman brushed her fringe to the side, just about ready to depart to IPC’s headquarters and set her plans in motion. All of a sudden, the toxic scent of roses shot up her nostrils. It burned like acid and it took every ounce of self-control for her not to convulse. Her eyes watered as she returned her attention to the dome. The tall candles that hung from the ceiling froze. Only their flames swayed, as their orange tint turned cobalt blue.

The silence was veiled by whispers, a choir of phantoms, warning her of the uninvited guest. But the woman refrained from moving. It was only through her peripheral vision that she caught sight of creeping, black cobwebs. Rosewood rotted to black and grey. Little by little, the tangled locks crawled to the front of the apse. The nest oozed to form a body of ink. The shape bent gracefully to an upright seating position, a slim leg layered over the other. Hands rested evenly on a suit of pure ebony, skin concealed from the light above. As the form grew denser, the pitch-black layer cracked around the face. Platinum, white and blue scattered across the creature’s skin, lines overlapping like marble. Its features were razor sharp, as if sculpted in place. The soft light of the stained glass window reflected off the exposed visage, laying bare a female’s elegance.

The woman tucked a brown hair back, her gaze bounded to the window.

She breathed, and the candlelight returned to a standstill.

Her lips parted. “You seem to be doing well.”

A pair of blood-red eyes lit up, a sardonic grin cutting through her marble skin.

 

***

 

“Very funny, Netto,” Meiru said, slumping against the bathroom’s door, right outside the medical wing. She suppressed a whimper, settling with squeezing her PET as she slid down. “I’m still getting used to the side effects of long-term use.”

The brunet teen’s voice resonated from the other side. “Seriously? Is it that bad?”

Meiru rolled her eyes at his mocking tone. “Not everyone’s the greatest Net Saviour in the world, dummy.”

“And even though that’s mostly true,” Netto said bluntly, “I think that locking yourself up is a little overboard.” He knocked on the door. “There is a massive couch in the lounge, and I’m guessing it’s more comfortable than the cold, hard bathroom floor. What do you say?”

“Netto…”

His head hit the door. “Yeah?”

“Are you offering to cuddle?”

Meiru thought his shrill could have shattered glass.

He moaned, now equally frustrated. “Why, Meiru-chan? Just… why?”

“Because I have spent the past ten minutes trying to ask you to leave and you haven’t cared to listen. You left me with no choice.”

“Well, I’m sorry for caring. I tend to forget that you’re the mature one.”

Meiru chuckled weakly. “That I am,” she muttered, pinching the edge of her skirt. “So… anything else, Mr Hero?”

His voice brightened at that. “Nope. I’m set.” She heard the rustling of clothes as he sprung up. “Catch you later.”

“If you say so,” the redhead teased, earning a series of grumbled curses. She giggled shamelessly, hazel eyes looking downcast.  

It was only after noticing her legs splayed out in front of her that Meiru caught sight of her skirt’s current state of disarray. A sudden urgency spiked through her, causing her to instantly click her heels together, pulling the fabric as low as possible. Meiru groaned, frustrated by the echoes in her head. _Image comes first. The heart comes last. Remember--the former is the shackle to the latter. For the latter will betray you first._

She hated how easily her mother got to her.

“That’s it. You are officially the most confusing creature I have ever met and I can’t handle you right now.”

“If I take that as a compliment, will you leave?”

He feigned annoyance. “Won’t have to. I’m already gone.” And just like that, he bolted, sprinting down the dim-lit corridor; he was likely rushing to meet his father at the conference room.

Once in the clear, Meiru’s body lost its graceful composure. She wrapped her arms around herself, teeth clenched together. Her hazel eyes were the tiniest of slits, fluttering whilst pain danced in her chest.

Roll’s holographic figure materialised on the girl’s shoulder, pink gloves reaching for her pale face. “Meiru, are you sure you don’t want Hikari-hakase to check up on you? Or ask one of the doctors on duty?”

“I’m fine,” she spoke with a rough voice.

Roll frowned. “I can speed to Netto’s PET in no time. He won’t even have to know-”

Meiru responded with a violent cough, one that rattled her entire body.

“What do you want me to say?” Roll’s voice squeaked, a pat of rouge on her cheeks. _I did it. I finally reached the point of not knowing how to talk to my Operator._

“Here’s something,” Meiru said, smothering her breathlessness with her hand. “Why don’t you ramble for me?”

Her cybernetic code churned at her uncharacteristic tone. She never commanded her anything. It was always a favour, a suggestion--something that friends would do for each other. “I-I can rant about Medi or Searchman or…”

“Why were you mad at the human volunteers?” She enquired midst consequent coughs.

The pink-clad netnavi recoiled. “Huh?”

“You said you’d tell me about it. No secrets. Remember?” She sounded more strained by the second.

Roll averted her gaze. “I was not mad. I was concerned. It’s a reflex.” _Nice job, Roll. Half-truths. That’s how you’ll get her to be honest with you._

Meiru coughed at that. “Sure.”

The drizzle of sarcasm in the teen’s tone caused her to cringe. But Roll stood her ground. Besides, she didn’t want to be scolded again for talking too much about netnavis and their brutal reality.

The redhead pressed her safety boots towards her torso, pulling the white waistcoat closer. “So much for the extra equipment,” she prompted, giving up.

“Meiru-” Roll made a last effort, but another coughing fit interjected her.

“Stop worrying,” she chided gently. “I’m fine.” She shifted her gaze to her hand, angling them so Roll could not see the vivid patch of blood on her palm. She curled her fist.

“Roll, maybe it’s better if you attend the meeting. I don’t want to miss out on any details.”

Her netnavi sighed. She’d honeyed her voice too much; it wasn’t genuine. “You sure?”

“Yes, and tell Netto I went home. I don’t want to trouble him.” Red locks dangled as she gently pressed her face against her knees. “I’ll leave in a bit.”

Roll nodded with a deadpan face. Then, once dematerialised and en route, she felt a miserable groan trapped in her throat. She already imagined the trails of tears rolling down her Operator’s porcelain skin--such silent sobs it terrified her. _She’s not mature, Netto-san. She’s not mature at all._

By the time she arrived, Rockman had finished reporting the events of the past couple of hours. The deathly stillness of the underground cockpit, its data flow unmoving, brought shivers down their spines. He mentioned the resemblance between the two black cocoons, bringing attention to the husks inside. Roll flinched at the memory--the lifeless hand of the champion as he likely tried to reach for help. Searchman was quick to notice her discomfort, and asked basic questions. What was the purpose of the cockpit? Why was she there in the first place? Did she know him prior to his death?

If it were put mildly, her input was deemed useless. The cockpit was an issue between netnavis, and her reasons were irrelevant. And regardless of her somewhat personal connection to the incident, the body found on the surface had been nothing more than a standard netnavi. Nothing linked them to each other, besides tragedy.

“About the standard netnavi,” Enzan interjected, his face displayed on a holographic screen. “I searched up their profile and according to the write up, they were involved in the car accident near Hikari-hakase’s residential area. Their Operator held them responsible for it. Apparently, he’d surpassed the legal BAC for drivers, so he let his netnavi drive.”

Roll could tell from Rockman’s sudden frown that this rubbed him the wrong way.

“And as we all know, such an action abides by Densan City’s safety laws,” Enzan added.

Meijin nodded, pushing his hair back. “So we can rule out any issues concerning the Operator.”

Rockman curled his hand at that.

“Can I just say that I’m glad?” Jasmine’s voice cut through the sombre ambience. “Just imagine how terrible everything could have gone if the man hadn’t prioritised his security.”

“Yeah. He kind of saved the day,” Dingo seconded.

“If possible,” Laika glanced at Yuuichirou, “We should propose a yearly check up on standard netnavis to the city council. Having them optimised could prevent this from ever happening again.”  

The latter shook his head. “This is the first netnavi-related accident in years. Taking such measures would be-”

“What’s biting at you?” Hazu queried. Having remained silent since the CrossFusion simulation finished, he caught everyone off guard. But now, his mint-green eyes swiftly scanned the circle of netnavis. Then, he paused. “Rockman, is it?”

Shocked by the attention, the blue bomber inclined his head with slight hesitance.

“You seem ready to pounce on something,” Hazu observed, causing Rockman to lift an eyebrow. “Go on, I’m all ears.”

His muscles tensed. “I have nothing more to say.”

“Really?” Hazu cooed.

“Well,” Rockman started. “He didn’t want to hurt anyone. That’s all that matters.”

“Nah, his intentions were pretty damn obvious,” Hazu preached, chuckling at the netnavi’s sullen look. “Oh, come on. That swine didn’t want to take responsibility for getting his ass drunk in the middle of the road and decided to switch drivers last-minute.”

“How can you just assume that?” Meijin scoffed.

Hazu shrugged. “I hacked his PET’s activity log.”

Commissioner Kifune groaned. “Did you just admit to a criminal offence before the Head of Densan City’s Net Police?”

The man smirked cynically, spinning in his chair. “My daughter nearly got overrun by the bastard. And if you doubt me, don’t worry, I made sure to look twice.”

“I sincerely hope you keep that grin once I drag you into a cell for the night,” Kifune said with a contorted smile. “Manabe-kun, call-”

“Don’t.” Enzan sighed. And the man listened, instantly aware of what he meant.

Roll bit her lip at that, forcing herself to remain quiet. _Not even the police can touch him. This is ridiculous._

After one more moment of mirth, Hazu switched his attention back to Rockman. “So, what’s on your mind, kid?”

The blue-clad netnavi flinched, having dismissed his previous question by then. Looking at the screen above him, he noticed Netto’s darkening scowl. It was all that he needed. “We have all been programmed to instinctively do what is best for our Operators. Regardless of our customization, we want to keep them safe. The standard netnavi deemed it best to take over when their Operator was most vulnerable. They took the hit. It’s what we do.” Emeralds turned vivid, fists clenching. “This isn’t about who is to blame for the accident. It’s about how an innocent was found dead in the middle of a plaza after doing the best they could.”

“Umm… Rockman?” Tomahawkman said, raising his arm. “We’re not blaming anyone for it.”

“No, we are.” Blues countered swiftly. “It is essential that we look at both sides of the story. If we can find evidence that proves the netnavi is in fact guilty, we’ll have established a pattern--we can assume that their actions led them to being targeted.”

Enzan grinned with pride. “And it is at that point that a third-party could have stepped in.”

“It’s a lot of speculating, and the theory relies on two victims being responsible in some way.” Yuuichirou rubbed his specs with the end of his coat. “But it’s better than nothing.” His eyes glanced at dim emeralds, as thoughts tangled in his mind.

Rockman picked up the cue. “Us Net Saviours will continue the search for black streak victims. In addition, the possibility of a third-party will be our _prime_ conjecture.” Searchman and Blues bobbed their heads, the latter slightly more hesitant. “We’ll be counting on CF members to take over the CrossBlade Project.”

Tomahawkman beamed wildly. “Leave it to us!”

Medi nudged the blue bomber’s arm with a playful smile. “And don’t forget, if you need a medic on the field, I’m just a call away.”

“Thanks, Medi.” Rockman said, relaxing a bit. “Hopefully we won’t have to.”

Teases and chides led to a lighter mood. The severity of the case was now another task, just like the ones that would follow for the rest of the day. For Roll, the Operators’ overview of how their roles would differ from each other would eventually remind her of chirping birds. It became background noise, with the cackles of a clown at the focal point.

Roll wanted to scream. _How dare he laugh? How dare he use Meiru to justify his actions? How dare he pretend to be a father?_

A blue glove pulled her closer by the shoulder, his voice grounding her. “Are you okay?”

 

***

 

The woman’s question had the crystallized creature in stitches.

“Oh, yes I am. Best time of my life. Thank you oh-so much for your concern, Your Majesty.”

“Please, just Magari,” she muttered with heavy lids.

“Anyway, Your Majesty,” the creature said, dismissing her with a wave. “I couldn’t help but notice the pathetic gloom in your eyes. I don’t know about you, but I think Mr Man Upstairs deserves a little more than that. You are in His house, after all.”

“Enough.”  

“Of what? We are seating in Amerope’s sole cathedral and you don’t want to talk about the Man in the room?” She sweetened her voice, gasping dramatically. “Your Majesty! It is as if you don’t care about anything but this tangible, materialistic reality. Or did I mean society?”

Magari pinched the bridge of her nose, her brow furrowed. “Why are you here, Rin?”  

“Don’t interrupt.”

She sighed.

“As I was saying, before you ungracefully denied me, you’ve got to stop pretending to be in your previous position. The Almighty isn’t in the hearts of these people. Death is. Technology is. They don’t lack faith; they just don’t need it. Hell, they even managed to create a race of toys just to satisfy their collectively brainless superiority complex. Listening?”

“Of course I am.”

“How nice,” she said with mirth, “But really, there’s no point for you to get involved. Humanity will be fine, hence your hubby will be fine, and thus you’ll be fine. It’s a nice deal, wouldn’t you say so?”

Magari scrutinized the creature’s face, her tone humourless. “And the netnavis? Will you give them the same treatment?”

She hummed. “Yeah… no. They are pretty much dead. A stain on a white carpet, per se.”  

“I see.” Shoulders heaved, and in a single breath, the woman zipped up her purse. “Then I must decline your offer.”

A cobweb snapped like a tight violin string.

“Okay, maybe you misheard me. But that’s fine; I’ll just recap it for you.” Her face darkened, her smile hiding a slow burning fire. “There isn’t some miracle coming. No matter how many times a day you sit here and mope like a cry-baby, you won’t find some moronic deus ex machina way out of this. You may think there is, but trust me, there isn’t.”

Magari’s lids fell halfway. “How long have you contemplated on the matter?”

“About a decade, give or take,” Rin said, lips softening. “Like I said, there’s no way around this. Either you heed my warning and go, or stay and rot with the cattle.” Her voice turned sultry. “Though the look on your face pretty much answers that.”

“I appreciate your concern, Rin.”

“Concern? What gave you that idea?”

Magari flinched, genuinely surprised by that. “So you are here because…”

“The kitten,” Rin uttered, looking straight at the stained glass window for the first time. “I’m here to set her free.”

Nails pinched her skin as Magari squeezed her hand close. “What does Meiru have to do with this?”

“Ah, so that’s her name now. Cute.” She giggled at the woman’s threatening eyes. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t provoke you by saying her old one.”

She didn’t buy it.

“As for Meiru’s involvement… I’m afraid that’s beyond me.” She clicked her tongue, her voice turning disturbingly monotonic. “See, unlike you, I’m done with the grief. My best friend’s dead and I didn’t get my farewell. So I’m going to honour her memory by doing the one thing that you have sucked at since the day I met you.”

Magari turned her attention back to the window as well, dismissing the echoes.

“I’m going to save whom she loved the most.”

The woman tucked a brown strand back. “And from what exactly?”

“From the virago in the room,” Rin said, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

Magari’s entire body screamed at her to counter the creature’s outrageous mockery, to yank the vitreous lady into a tank of soap and drown her in it. She thanked the Almighty for the years of practise she'd suffered to know better. “I know I am. That is why I can protect my daughter just fine.”

Rin screwed up her face, clearly displeased. “By trapping her in a birdcage? Like you did with-”

 

There was a pause, one that could parallel a silent tribute with its weight. Magari steeled her nerves at that. _This is not the time._  

 

The cathedral blackened; lights died out. “Right, I still can’t say her name.”

“Then refrain from it. If you have grieved, then act accordingly.”

“Aha.” Rin derided, noting the woman’s hypocrisy.  

Magari shrugged her off. She smoothed out her skirt, heels clicking as she placed a slim leg over the other. “Whether or not this ends in a bloodbath, my daughter will be left out of it. She has paid her dues.”

“The hell she has-”

“And I plead you to wash your tongue.”

Crimson eyes widened at that. “Oh really?” She pursed her lips, eyeing the holy water with curiosity.

Magari clenched her teeth, enunciating every word. “Do not dare.”

Rin made light of the threat. “You asked for it. I was only complying with your adamant bossiness. And besides, the only words that you deserve are of vulgarity and nothing less.”

“I wonder why that is,” she muttered.

The cathedral came to life, as the stained glass window shattered from the centre to the outer edge. Rosewood pews were flung to the air, knocking each other down with a hefty crunch. Fire trembled, flickering and dying--just to come back to life. The streaks of light pushed and pulled, slowly embraced by the crawling cobwebs. In clusters or as writhing threads, they dragged themselves towards the unmoving woman.

 

She grimaced at the undoutable scent of death. Then, an icy whisper cut through the chaos--one that crescendoed to a sharp cry.  

 

“Listen to me closely, you presumptuous ass of a queen. I never once said that I was guiltless. I know what I’ve done and so do you. Meiru doesn’t and that pisses me off more than you could ever imagine. So, when the time is right, I will make her know. I will rip Meiru out of your claws and snap her little eyes open, because she mattered. She is the only one left, the only thing tied to my best friend and I’m not going to let a pathetic woman, in sackcloth and ashes, ruin that.”

Magari raised an eyebrow at her hostility. “Do you honestly believe that your master will let her live?”  

Rin snickered mirthlessly, glowering at her. “He’d be in serious trouble if I didn’t.”  

“He attacked my girl.”

“No, he attacked you. And you _ran_ ,” she stressed, her marble skin glowing a hunting cobalt blue. Little by little, black threads embraced the chestnut-eyed woman, gradually curling around her neck. “How the Man Upstairs hasn’t punished you any further is beyond me.” Suddenly, crystal and human skin came together. Bloody dimes pierced through a stubborn chestnut haze with cold fury. Rin hissed. “Abandoning a child with such ease. What kind of a mother does that?”

Thrashing fire froze as the woman took a shaky breath.

 

“A desperate one.”  

 

The mass of ink oozed as it squeezed her tighter and tighter. Her lungs yearned for air, and body begged for warmth. Time seemed to drag on, wood rotting ever so slowly. The choir of voices morphed into a bloodthirsty mob, her mind falling victim to their torture. And yet, she remained unyielding--her cold eyes masking any sign of desperation.

Either from vexation or tediousness, Rin sighed. “He was right. Becoming human has done you more harm than good.”

Hisses and grunts were her only response.

She shook her head, watching blankly as the bundle dissolved. “Well, I enjoyed this chat—the chat, not you. You are definitely a work in progress.”

Magari gasped, placing soft fingers against her reddened skin.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she said in a clashing, lighter tone. “This is the only time that I’ll be civil so don’t expect any more kindness from me. You hear? My lips are sealed.”

“Wait,” she forced out, her voice sore.

Having sauntered a few steps away, Rin looked over her shoulder. Her glassy shoulders winced by a fraction at the infinitely small, yet self-evident frailty in Magari’s eyes.

“What do you think she would say… if she was here?”

Her bitter gaze lingered, a sharp edge to her tone. “She isn’t. That’s all that matters to me. But that’s a good question. You should ask the ceiling.” Received by silence, the vitreous creature rose from her seat. And from a last urge to taunt, she found the grace to bow. “Your Majesty.”

Fissures scattered across her platinum, blue marble skin--falling in the shape of tiny crystals. Her slim, elegant body became a brittle skeleton. Eventually, emptiness took her place.

Magari’s eyes did not waver. They remained tied to the space beyond the creature’s memory, noting the undeniable pattern of hexagons that decorated the walls. She studied them rigorously, suppressing a sudden wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

As soon as the dimensional area dematerialised in its entirety, the woman compelled her body to stand up.

The change was automatic, a part of her routine--a slight mishap to keep things moving. Such a mind-set was soothing, allowing her hand to steadily unzip her purse and take out her phone. She dialled with one hand, caressing her neck with the other.  

The woman straightened her back, taking a few moments before speaking. “I need you to do something for me.” She started making her way to the cathedral’s disintegrating exit, heels resonating at every step.

And considering the fractured spectacle and the voice at the other end of the call, she might have admitted how close her facade had come to breaking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off, I am not very good at tags. Topics like faith, self-worth and family are either triggering or intriguing depending on the person. If you feel that I should add these to the tag list to prepare readers in advance, please let me know! I am extremely open to controversial topics i.e. I have nearly completed Philip Pullman’s His Dark Materials series and adored it to bits so far, despite being a person of faith myself. If anything, these subjects will come up depending on the characters being explored. 
> 
> Secondly, this episode was extremely difficult to write. I feel my brain tremble as soon as I add another OC to the mix. Alas, I need them for setting up the world and answering a few questions (please ask away! It really helps me in the writing process). 
> 
> I hope that I can speed things up from here. Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


	8. Two Pillars, One Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glorified hero, a vision of the future, is silenced.

“That’s it. I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“Netto-san, I really don’t recommend-”

 

“I second the notion.”

 

Roll’s eyes widened in horror. “Rockman?! Not you too!”

 

She scrambled for words as the brunet-teen made his way towards a particular maroon-haired scientist, sitting at the edge of a spinning chair. Facing the opposite direction, Netto only caught side of his back and a phone pressed to his ear. Watching, as the teen displayed no signs of surrender, the blonde-haired netnavi prepared for the worst. In another time and place, Roll would have been ecstatic. The idea that someone would finally lash out and put the man in his place was a beautiful scenario. But now, standing on Netto’s shoulder in her holographic form, anxiety was all that governed her thoughts. At least most of the attendees had gone their separate ways, either to pick up food for all-nighters or to simply walk outside.

 

“Hey you!” Netto barked. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you-”

 

Hazu whirled around and stopped, gesturing with a finger to cut him off. Roll sighed. _Not a sentence in and he is already adding fuel to the fire. Just perfect._

 

“This isn’t time for theatrics, silly… she’s messing with your head… we simply take her word with a grain of salt and we stick to the plan…”

 

Metaphorical bile climbed up Roll’s throat. The man had managed to pull off a gentleman persona with disquieting ease, and looking at the blank stares on the heroes’ faces, he may as well be considered an expert.

 

“If it helps you focus… seems redundant to me, but whatever…”

 

The blonde-haired rolled her eyes. _Yes, because everything else is actually important to you._

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Hazu mumbled, clearly unenthused. Then, he threw the phone across the room like an Olympic javelin.

 

At least it would’ve been so, if it hadn’t been for Netto standing in the line of fire. The device smacked him right on the forehead, knocking him back. The impact caused his skin to sting and his footing to waver. It wasn’t too long before the teen’s back hit the carpet unceremoniously, Rockman and Roll right behind him.

 

He groaned, rubbing his forehead. “What was that for?”

 

“A little game I used to play with your old man,” Hazu said, impervious to the brunet’s glare. “You lost, by the way.”

 

Roll puffed her cheeks at the teasing edge in his voice, her jade orbs following his figure as he retrieved the phone and shoved it into his coat’s pocket.  

 

He glanced at the teen, grinning. “You’re supposed to dodge, kid.”

 

“I’m not a kid,” Netto muttered, climbing to his feet.

 

“Sure you’re not.”

 

The Operator clenched his teeth, forcing down a whole round of new curses.

 

“Sakurai-hakase,” Rockman prompted. “I know it’s not my place to interrupt this… conversation, but I don’t think Papa will be content when he finds out that you’ve been throwing unsafe projectiles at Netto-kun’s face.”

 

The man suddenly thrashed forward, containing his laughter. “Man, you’re right. That _will_ be a priceless sight to behold.”

 

The blue bomber opened his mouth, probably to explain how such inappropriate conduct could get him fired, but Roll saw no point in letting him. Instinctively, she placed a hand on his shoulder pad. She hoped the concern in her eyes would reach him somehow.

 

Instead, he did what he did best. “Trust us,” Rockman said with shameless optimism.

 

“That’s funny, huh?” Netto scrunched up his nose, striding towards the scientist. “I bet giving your daughter the cold shoulder after doing something mind-blowingly awesome was funny too.”

 

“My daughter, huh?” Mint-green eyes flicked towards the conference room’s exit. After a moment to think, the man shrugged and skipped past the hero.

 

“Hey!” the brunet exclaimed. “I’m talking to you.”

 

For some reason, Hazu decided to take the chance to put his whistles to practise. Roll’s pink fingertips found her mouth. The growing tension was getting on her nerves.  

 

But mirroring his netnavi’s mind-set, Netto did not let up. His eyes burnt the clown’s back, following in hot pursuit. He muttered through his teeth. “There’s no way… there’s just now way…”

 

Hazu, seemingly interested, made his way to a secluded office with a little caper. To Roll’s utter disbelief--his desk was spotless. The multiple monitors, though crammed on top of each other, glistened from the absence of dust. File cabinets crowded the room, yet the couple of open drawers displayed a sense of order. Roll gasped. _Are these colour-coded?_

 

“Sakurai-hakase’s netnavi must be amazing,” Rockman mused, his finger and thumb against his chin. “This level of skill, it reminds me of you.”

 

She felt a faint blush reach her cheeks. “H-He doesn’t have one.”

 

Emeralds grew to the size of mini-boomers. “Really? That’s… strange.”

 

Netto’s forehead popped a vein, stopping the pink-clad netnavi from responding. The teen barked, furious at how the man had preferred to pick up a turquoise cup from the edge of his desk than to look at him.

 

“You couldn’t have been my father’s partner. Someone so-”

 

Hazu sipped at the beverage, in spite of its warm fumes being clearly gone.

 

“Gah!” The teen grimaced. “It’s like a past-Enzan incarnate, but so much worse.”

 

He turned around. “Sit down, kid.”

 

Netto snarled at that. “Why you-”

 

“Here.” He kicked the chair aside. “Or do you need a cushion, Mr Hero?”

 

Chestnut eyes widened, breath forced to a halt. Then, as if confronted by a new NetBattling rival, Netto switched to his game face.

 

“Now listen closely, kid. There is a fine line between being a meddling hero and a nosy brat. It’s pretty obvious that you’ve gotten a kick out of being the former. Sent a handful of villains behind bars, caught one or two masterminds here and there--I get it. It’s exhilarating to have the world’s eyes on you. Obviously it doesn’t help when-” Hazu leaned in closer, a frosty glint in his gaze. “I’ve got my eyes on you too.”

 

“Funny, that’s exactly what every one of those goofballs said before I taught them a lesson.”

 

“World Three wanted world domination and settled for a lacklustre curry restaurant. Neo World Three coveted the same and guess what? Their leader joined the _good_ guys.” He laughed, as if not believing it himself. “Gospel, Nebula and the Darkloids fell by deteriorating fashion, whilst the Cyber Beasts were nothing but dogs on a rampage. I’m not even going to bother with that Cache freak.”

 

The hero’s scowl increasingly darkened as the man with leopard-printed specs went on.

 

“You want to know why I was Yuuichirou’s right hand?” He placed a heavy hand on Netto’s shoulder. “I serve the ice-cold truth before reality beats you to it. Go on and ask him if you don’t believe me.”

 

Crossing his arms, the brunet retaliated. “You seem to know a lot for someone who’s been missing out on the past decade. Go on and ask Meiru-chan. I’m sure she has a lot to say.”

 

He took another sip, considering the remark. “Still fixated on my daughter, are you?”

 

Shoulders tensed, a mild red hue creeping up his cheeks. “She’s my best friend. It’s my job to worry.”

 

“Coming out of your mouth,” The man chortled, pushing his hair back. “It sounds a little less admirable than it should.”

 

Netto hissed. “It’s not easy when I’m doing a better job than you are.”

 

“Ah, there we go.”

 

“And stop messing with me!” His voice heightened, clearly on edge. “You don’t know anything about me. I like saving people, I like keeping the world safe. How’s that a bad thing?”

 

“Because, kid,” Hazu said, leaning against the edge of his desk. “You say that you do it for the common good, but you never admit that there’s another side to it.”

 

Netto groaned, losing his cool by the second. “And what’s that?”

 

“Coping.”

 

He felt himself pale.

 

“You know, coping with the fact that your father’s never home. Coping with the fact that it took the whole country being at risk for him to even peek at you with interest. Coping with the _fact_ that he’d rather spend weeks on a project than play a little baseball outside with his one and only son-”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

The shout pierced through the blatant banter, shocking the jade-eyed netnavi to her tiniest data strands. Seeing the young hero snap at someone like that was a rarity. Roll, who had viewed the team from the sidelines since the start, knew that his screams spawned from triumph. Their victories could make the ground tremble. For humans and netnavis around the world, Netto and Rockman were a symbol of inspiration--an unconquerable duo. The terrifying desire to see what Hazu had done to them compelled her to glance at Rockman. His eyes had a glazed look to them, the kind he reserved for the more sinister side of the Cyberworld--the side untouched by humans and their rule of law.

 

Taking Netto’s quivering fists in, Hazu simply nodded. “Sure. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

The buttons on her helmet flared like firecrackers. As much as she wanted to, she could not speak for the hero.

 

“I just want to give back,” Netto forced out, breaking the pause. By some miracle, he’d managed to keep a steady voice. “To Densan City and to its netnavis--that’s all I want.” He glared at the man, eyes piercing. “If it weren’t for them, if it weren’t for Rockman, I wouldn’t be as excited for what’s to come as I am right now.”

 

“Netto-san…” Roll mumbled, tears pricking her eyes.

Hazu sighed, eyes lifeless. “Like father, like son. What? You think that the world’s going to reward your altruism? Don’t be stupid, kid.”

 

“It’s not stupid,” he said sharply. “And yeah, Papa’s not perfect. But all of those things you’ve said, you’ve done them too. So stop acting like you’re better than him.”

 

“Wait, you think I’m boasting?” Hazu laughed uncannily. “He’s done pretty good for a workaholic. I, on the other hand…” He shook his head, still midst a fit. “Oh, I’m a total bastard.”

 

Netto struggled to speak. “Did you just-”

 

“Admit the obvious truth? Yeah, I do that a lot. But hey! At least you admitted to your selfishness.” He put the cup down. “ _Now_ we can get to the meat of why I brought you here.”

 

The chair nearly snapped forwards from the force of sudden two-handed slam. Hazu gripped the armrests with intimidating force, giving Netto a frontline view of his bone-chilling gaze.

 

“You can say all you want about me. Announce I abandoned my girl and threw her in a dumpster for all I care. But don’t forget, the only reason why your life is rays and sunshine right now is because the world’s looking at you. You are _important_ and you _like it._ ”

 

The hero clenched his teeth, hands squeezing into fists.

 

“So the next time you try and comfort my Little Red, you might want to find a little hole to hide that shiny throne of yours. Otherwise, well, you won’t be any better than me-”

 

“ _Sakurai-san_.”

 

The three males in the room blinked momentarily, caught off guard by the razor sharp edge to Roll’s usually dulcet voice. Her antennae trembled--a common sign of incoming violence or contained scolding in the eyes of others. In truth, the blonde-haired netnavi only sent deathly daggers at Hazu since anything else would have been costly.

 

She pressed her teeth together, forcing a small curve on her lips. “It’s clear that you have a lot left to say, but you have a call, sir. I suggest that you answer quickly, _Sakurai-san._ ” She was particularly proud of the hiss at the end.

 

Hazu blinked, still dumbfounded. “Wow. You looked like Little Red for a second.”

 

Roll grinned wider at that. “Call, _sir_.”

 

“Oh, right!” The clown returned instantly, guffawing with the bliss of a madman. “I guess things got a little dark there. Hope I didn’t scare you too bad, kid.” Hazu smiled, taking a last look at the young hero.

 

Jade eyes focussed on him too, and her entire dataframe shuddered. It was a fact that Roll was livid. It was also a fact that scanning Netto’s face had triggered something worse in her. She could see it in his dilated pupils and irregular breathing--Hazu had unnerved him. And in doing so, the man had left her speechless. Even if she could, she had nothing left to say.

 

“Trouble? Please, I would never… just finishing up some last minute work... your husband is still a mess by the way… and chaos ensues~” His tone was coated with caramelized sugar once more, resonating as he paced around the trio.

 

Roll almost turned away--ready to drop to Netto’s PET and vent wildly. Instead, she heard a crack, prompting her eyes to flick in its direction. Roll frowned. _Did his lenses just-_

 

“... She’s where?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have summarised this episode by stating that "Hazu roasts Netto," but I simply had to give him more credit. Also, I know this is short. It's barely over two thousand words and even I wish it was longer. I just felt that this conversation had to stand on its own. I have been introducing new elements back and forth, so expect the next episodes to be a bit of a breather... maybe... I will try. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~)


	9. Re-Spite, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respite can signify a much needed rest, a break from unpleasant things...

“Oh, everyone is allowed to be a little clumsy once in awhile. Although I never imagined Meiru-chan would ever reach such levels of carelessness in my lifetime…” Hikari Haruka peeked at the redhead from the corner of her eye.

 

“You didn’t know? The girl apparently tripped on her way home--bloody nose and everything…” The woman gasped, realising those implications. “But she’s fine, though! I mean, if she’s anything like my son, I can tell you that it’s best to treat open wounds like scratches…” Suddenly very conscious of the redhead sitting at the dining table, she brought a hand over her mouth and whispered. “At least that’s what I’ve been doing to avoid a stroke…”

 

Meiru couldn’t resist the smile on her face.

 

“Hazuki-san, please! Meiru-chan is such a sweet girl, and this house has such loud walls…”

 

She muffled a giggle; the woman had masterfully woven a subtle pout at the end.

 

“I couldn’t possibly ask for better company…” Haruka’s eyes softened as she walked towards the young teen. “And she’s lucky too! I _just_ happened to make too much sukiyaki and I’m _still_ lacking mouths to feed…” She pressed her lips into a line at the response. “That’s too bad, considering I’ve already provided her with a change of clothes, which she may use for as _long_ as she needs.”

 

Meiru struggled to stay focussed, considering the growls in her belly and the ache to laugh in her throat. After all, her father was a force not to be tempered with. “Oba-san, I am truly grateful for your help, but I really should get going.”

 

“It’s Haruka, dear. And you are not leaving through that door until you have tasted my famous hotpot special.”

 

Meiru gulped at the innocent smile on her face. The longer she stared, the more menacing it looked.

 

“Wonderful,” she said, and sauntered back to the kitchen. “Is that fine with you, or should we continue this senseless debate? Because the pot’s getting cold and that’s not even mentioning the freezing, cold night air...” Haruka chuckled. “Then, I will send her over in a couple of hours.

 

Meiru’s jaw dropped.

 

“Take care!” she exclaimed. Then, chocolate met hazel, the former looking lovely and pleased. “Well, I was not Magari’s maid of honour for no reason.”

 

“I still don’t know how you do that,” Meiru muttered, mesmerised by the woman’s feat.

 

Haruka winked at her. “I learned from the best.”

 

Meiru didn’t mean to cringe and if Haruka noticed, the woman did not bring it to attention.

 

In spite of this, the silence that settled between them was comforting. The redhead took it in, as she placed cutlery and plates on their respective sides on the metallic square. Bowls of rice, raw beaten eggs and apple slices cut in the shape of rabbits decorated its centre--adding to her quiet anticipation. She noticed how the lighting in the kitchen mimicked a sunset-like haze. Its contrast to the pastel blue walls of the living room was pleasant, unlike the lifeless pink she had grown up with. _Stop it! Don’t think like that. They’re not here. Just… just Haruka-san is here. And if I stay long enough-_

 

Her heart skipped a beat; her thoughts shifted to the boy who’d spent his whole life in this house; the boy who dreamt with reckless passion and hated self-doubt with every fibre of his being. Gazing at the radiant woman in the kitchen, her voice like a young wave along the coast, the red-haired girl came to see the reason behind Netto’s fiery soul. His mother, a woman who could not be described in any other way except devoted. It took her minutes worth of trying before Meiru dared to speak.

 

“Is it lonely?”

 

Hands halted. It was subtle, but clear. Haruka let out a soft sight, fingers slowly curling around the handles. Hazel eyes followed the woman as she carried the hot pot to the corner of the table.

 

She smiled. “Yes, but I don’t mind.”

 

Meiru’s breath hitched, astonished by her honesty. “What do you mean?”

 

Her lids fell at that. “I had to accept it the day I promised myself to Yuuichirou-san,” she explained, settling on the chair across from Meiru. “It was one of his greatest insecurities, and he was kind enough to warn me many times. But I could not resist--he was too dear to me.”

 

The redhead gaped at her. She couldn’t recall someone ever declaring their feelings with such ease, not even Roll.

 

“Yuuichirou-san may not be around as much, but that doesn’t mean he’s careless. He still calls to make sure I’m okay. And Netto is such a circus act--I simply cannot live a day of my life without being thoroughly entertained by his crazy schemes. My son has even taken it upon himself to send me pictures from his travels.” She giggled heartily, “I have so many saved photos of Sharo, and I fear I might max out my storage space.”  

 

Meiru’s fingers traced the edge of her skirt, unsettled by her warmth. Her mouth barely succeeded to quirk at the corner.

 

“Now, no more pouting,” Haruka prompted. “Here. Let me serve you a nice bowl of homemade goodness. I promise you’ll feel better in no time.”

 

Meiru reached for a juicy sliver of beef and dipped it into the egg mix. By the first bite, she knew she had never tasted something so mouth-watering. “This is unbelievable!” the Operator blurted out, only to stutter right after. “Ah… sorry. Thank you for this, Haruka-san.”

 

“Eat as much as you like. I’ll go make some tea,” she uttered, “or ‘boil the kettle,’ like your mother used to say.”

 

Meiru felt a painful tug in her chest.

 

Luckily, Haruka did not notice. She glided back to her hazy nest, patting the girl’s red hair on the way. She hummed, searching for the teapot. “I hope she’s kept those quirky Ameroupean mannerisms of hers-”

 

Her body fell prey to an icy chill, her heart slamming against her ribs. _No… Please not again…_

 

“-and the way she apologised about _everything_ , she was just the silliest-”

 

Tiny finger pads tapped her on the shoulders. Or were they needles? Meiru pressed her lips together, fighting to suppress her whimpers.

 

“-ah but the way she loved… she was so happy… straight out a fairy-tale-”

 

Hazel eyes swayed from the pain. Haruka’s voice was barely getting through to her, until many engulfed it. Their whispers echoed softly, yet together they overwhelmed Meiru. Sobs escaped her, despite her efforts.

 

“-and dear, what’s wrong?”

 

Gravity tugged her limbs and her back craned to the side. Shivers ran up and down the girl’s arms, begging her to try and balance herself. It wasn’t too long before her frame could no longer withhold the pull.

 

Her head struck the ground, nearly cancelling out the noise. A single voice stood out amongst the rest. This one was unlike the one she’d heard as the cars collided. This one had rawness to it, a tamed growl between its words. The voice grumbled.

 

 **“-** **_Do not fear, Red... we want you safe, out of his reach... m-must not yield to their Majesties, for humanity has tainted their wishes... find_ ** **her** **_, my lady... find-_ ** **”**

 

The ringing in her ears prevented her from grasping anything else. Pale hands twitched; she placed them on her ears with a gingerly touch. Her chest heaved from the on-going pulses. Midst the spasms, she became aware of her position. Meiru had curled up like a baby, knees bent to the point that her forehead grazed the top of her legs. Palm to palm--her fingers were fastened together. As if in prayer she begged for the quakes to end.

 

She barely caught a thud echoing near the crown of her head. Haruka’s voice was barely audible. “-Sakurai Mei… -she ju- collapsed… h-her breathing’s gone errat…” A gentle hand touched her cheek. “... no fever… wait! What are you-”

 

“-Net Saviour... Hikari N-… Keep t- line open...” His voice was distorted, flickering and reverbing unpredictably. “-she’s hyperventilating… body’s shaking… room temp-...” Two fingers pressed the side of her throat and shifted. “Heartbeat’s rapid… panic att-”

 

Like a shot, Meiru heard the sliding of clothing against the floor and soon a mess of brown hair blocked her vision. Hands cradled her own, guiding them forward. The gentle drum of his heart was grounding. It let her mind register a point of reference, something to replicate. “Breathe, Meiru-chan,” he said. “Let’s take a deep breath together… in-”

 

She squeezed her hands as air filled her lungs.

 

“-out.”

 

Her lips quivered, but she forced herself to comply.

 

“That’s it. Let’s take it easy, you know, like I always say.” She nearly wheezed from the tease.

 

“Don’t… m-make… me laugh,” Meiru whispered sharply.  

 

“Now _that’s_ the fireball I know.” Through the haze, she could almost make out his toothy grin. “Knock me out, Cyber Beast style!”

 

She shook her head, mumbling. “Netto-”

 

_“Roll-chan! Does Meiru-chan have a medical history of panic attacks? Or an anxiety-related clinical diagnosis?”_

 

 _“N-No. This is the first time-”_ Her netnavi sounded so frail, it hurt.

 

Rockman intercepted. _“We should ask for an ambulance.”_

 

“You guys think it through,” Netto started. “I’ll worry about this part.”

 

“No ambulance! _”_ Meiru gasped, her chest aching. “Please, don’t. I’m sure it’s nothing-”

 

“This is _nothing?!”_ Haruka cried.

 

“Mama! Not so loud,” he said briskly, chestnut meeting hazel again. Netto could clearly see the languish in her eyes. He groaned. “Fine, we’ll stay here.”

 

“ _Netto-kun, that’s not the best course of action! They’ll be better equipped at the hospital.”_

 

“You want to take her by force? Be my guest.” the Operator retorted, and then sighed to refocus. “I hear you, Meiru-chan. We’re not going anywhere.”

 

His words were cool, like soothing ointment on scorched skin. She needed familiarity. To be promised a moment of clarity, a breath to ease the torment in her mind and a tiny fraction of a second to feel thoroughly lost and found. Whatever followed was a blur to her. Meiru barely recalled the tension in her joints as Netto helped her to a chair. Haruka offered to make something light for her stomach, but the redhead sluggishly declined, settling for a small glass of water instead. Her sips were slow, and noiseless. Anything louder and the girl knew her body would not be able to take it anymore. That’s when she realised that the screeching of the kitchen, the fumes rising from the hotpot and the panicky stutters from the sweet Haruka were breaking her limits.

 

“Too loud,” Meiru faltered, quelling the urge to place her palms against her temples.

 

“I’m sorry, dear! It’s probably the shock talking. Goodness, I can’t even feel my hands anymore.” She shook them to make a point. “I’m not used to incidents like these. Blood and broken bones from overwhelming stupidity, I can handle. But the brain? Oh no, that requires such delicate care-”

 

Her peripheral vision turned dark, a hood suddenly over her head. Meiru winced, having completely forgotten of the baby-blue jumper that Haruka had coaxed her to wear.

 

“Fresh air?” Netto’s voice was barely audible, his hands gently pressing against the fabric on her ears.

 

She strained her throat to hum.

 

“Roger.” He patted her ears once and helped her up.

 

Between Meiru’s wobbly limbs and anaemic appearance, it was up to Netto to get the poor girl outside in one piece. Luckily for both, the young teen had been working his body dry since the day he’d first learned to sprint. He steered her by the forearms towards the corner of his porch, aiding her to sit down. The soles of her black stockings grazed the surface of the stairs, causing a sharp chill up her legs. She pressed her lips together to keep from trembling.

 

Before about-facing, Netto muttered, “I’m just going to grab a bite to eat. Be back in a flash, ‘kay?”

 

Her head swayed once. “No… you’ll get a stomach-ache,” Meiru said weakly.

 

“Bah, won’t be the last time. Blanket?”

 

He bolted back inside before she could say otherwise.

 

It took some time before coherence thoughts revisited Meiru’s blender of a mind. Sighing, she thanked for the absence of police cars and emergency vehicles. It was quiet, at least on the outside. Inside, she felt memories flashing before her eyes. The urge to do what she could have considered a genuine attempt to runaway from home, a chance encounter with a total stranger… _which turned out to be a pleasant surprise…_ getting to practise her title of CF member, despite losing to Netto… _not like I was expecting anything different…_ losing her mind, pushing Roll aside-

 

She gulped guiltily. “Roll.”

 

No response.

 

Her hands went instantly to her PET holder. _Nothing._

 

She checked her pockets, fingers desperate for the sense of synthetic metal.

 

_Where is she? Did I drop her?! Oh no, no, please tell me she’s okay, please-_

 

“Did you lose something?”

 

Meiru froze. It took her a few seconds to tilt her head up. She watched as the boy, clad in navy-striped pyjama pants and a black shirt with Rockman’s emblem in the centre, dropped next to her. He crossed his legs and brushed his wild mane back.

 

The girl gaped in awe, struggling to remember the last time she’d seen him without a bandana. “Roll… I can’t find her.”

 

“Oh, sorry about that. I had to take your PET between the panic,” he elaborated on, gingerly covering her with a thick teal blanket and placing her red shoes next to her. “Mama’s one thing. I can take care of her. But Roll? I don’t think anyone can calm her down like you do.”

 

Meiru pouted sullenly, slipping her shoes on. She pulled the blanket closer. “How is she?”

 

“Don’t know. Rockman’s with her though.”

 

The worry did not leave her pale face. Uncannily, Netto did not intervene. A shadow loomed across his eyes. His expression was grim, and her fingers ached to pinch at the edge of the baby-blue jumper in response. Silence veiled the two of them, until even she couldn’t bear it.

 

“Crazy day, huh?”

 

“Forget it, Meiru-chan. There’s no way I’m joking about this.”

 

Her eyes widened. “But… you joke about the end of the world all the time.”

 

“ _Oh!_ You really want to go there, huh? Fine, I will.” The brunet swung his head back, fluttering his eyes, and narrating with an angel’s falsetto. “Today, I forgot to tell Netto that I’d been two steps away from a car accident.”

 

A subtle crease lined her brow as she frowned.

 

“Then, as I was needlessly rushing home, I _tripped_. I CrossFused for an hour and spent three minutes worth of exercise, but unlike most people, I didn’t get a bottle of water--I got a face plant.”

 

Eyes reduced to slits.

 

“And then, after tasting the most delicious meal ever, only second to curry,” His voice cracked. “I found myself on the ground, breathing like a dying seal virus.”

 

She averted her eyes. “Sounds to me like a regular day for you.”

 

“Exactly!” he blurted, back to his regular voice. “Being crazy is what _I_ do. You’re way smarter than that.”

 

Meiru pursed her lips to keep from arguing back. Netto was clearly on a de-stressing rampage--it was only fair to let him finish.

 

“And what’s with you and panic attacks all of a sudden? It’s the first day of summer, you should be thinking about the beach, and sunbathing and throwing watermelons at my head-”

 

She snorted.

 

“Man, you should have heard Rockman this morning.” He made his puppy eyes flutter, tuning his voice to an even higher falsetto. “I promised Roll-chan we’d hang out. Can we _please_ hang out? Oh, can we check out that new music shop that Meiru-chan will probably really like? And that CyberMaze that Roll-chan mentioned weeks ago? Can I fight her in a NetBattle and let her win and crush Netto-kun’s pride? Can I-”

 

 _“I don’t talk like that,”_ Rockman berated from his PET. _“And why’s my voice so squeaky?”_

 

“That’s ‘cause life was better when you sounded like a girl.”

 

The ultimate netnavi scoffed. “ _Okay, that’s not funny. It’s downright immature and mean. Stop it.”_

 

It hurt to laugh, so she did so anyway. It was the kind of decision that her mother would have frowned upon. Was it foolish, to endure more pain for a little happiness? Meiru envisioned her mother’s tears, encaged in a tight embrace. Had her mother ever made such a decision? Meiru’s laughter died. Magari’s steel gaze had always burnt her mind, blurring the image of a crying, helpless woman. It wasn’t real. A glitch… an error in the world… a meaningless moment… _But this?_ Meiru turned to look at the young hero, as he teased at Rockman. _Change is crazy. And yet, would it be worth it?_

 

Out of the blue, Flora’s voice echoed.

 

_Well, crazy is considered dangerous by society’s standards. Personally, I think it’s necessary._

 

Like a fire, the stranger scorched any source of doubt in her heart. And for a precious moment, she felt light.

 

Meiru scooted closer, and placed her head on Netto’s shoulder.

 

The boy blinked at this, his voice suddenly thinner. “Meiru-chan?”

 

“Thank you, Netto. I really needed that.”

 

“Umm… I just snapped at you long enough to deserve an ear-pull. How did _that_ warrant a ‘thank you’?”

 

She nuzzled his shoulder. “It reminded me that someone cares.”

 

A soft crimson haze crawled up his cheeks, his jaw tensing. “... Why would you say that?”

 

She looked up, noting his flickering eyes.

 

He furrowed his brows. “Maybe I don’t say it enough and maybe I’ve been making too many assumptions...”

 

Meiru shook her head, doubt resurfacing. “No, you-”

 

“The fact you’re questioning it hurts,” he admitted. “I care about every member of the CF team, and the Net Saviours and my friends. But my family? They are right at the front of _everything_ I do. Regardless of where I go from here, I know my parents will be there for me.” He sighed, eyes downcast. “And I know you’ll be there too.”

 

Words failed her, as his hand rested on the crown of the hoodie. He put pressure, emphasising his point. “So let me do the same for you.”  

 

Her voice broke. “Netto, it’s okay. You’re already spread so thin, with the Black Streak investigation and leading the team. Only you could carry so much at once and still come on top.” She grasped his sleeve, leaning closer. “You are amazing for trying, but I couldn’t ask you for more, not when everyone’s counting on you.”

 

“So I’m just supposed to let you be?” He asked, flustered.

 

She smiled sadly. “Everyone has family issues. Just because my body can’t handle it one day doesn’t mean the world’s crashing down.”

 

“Then why does it look like it is?”

 

That’s when it hit her. It was like a safety wall cracking under pressure. Her mother’s expectations and her father’s disappointment had fused into a single force, one that had knocked the air from her lungs and left her breathless on the ground.

 

“Because I’m scared. Because I feel like everything I do is not enough and whenever I think like that, I start wondering if they regret it…” Her father’s lifeless gaze flashed in her mind. “That maybe the reason they’re not around is because I’m not what they expected, not what they _wanted_ me to be.” She sniffed, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. “It’s all a mess but somehow you, and Roll-chan and Haruka-san… you are all keeping me afloat by just being yourselves. If I drag you into it, I might lose that and I-”

 

His arms encircled her shoulders, and with a gentle tug, Meiru fell on him. Netto’s embrace was unlike the ones before. Reassurance turned into something else, something more meaningful. She felt it in the subtle warmth of his cheek, in the drumming of his heart against her own, and in the quivers of his voice.

 

“Then you don’t have to be scared anymore,” he said. “Not while I’m around.” She tried to pull away to see his face, but he wouldn’t budge. “Because you _are_ good enough. Roger, CF Member Sakurai?”

 

Meiru nodded, tears falling freely. _This is it. This is what I needed._

 

He nudged her with his cheek, humming falsetto. “Roger...”

 

“Okay, okay,” she giggled, squeezing him. “Roger, Net Saviour Hikari… my he-”

 

Meiru froze up at the sound of falling keys.  

 

“Stupid, little devil, BAH! JUST LET ME IN ALREADY!”

 

Hazu yanked at the handle again, only to nearly fall back against the pavement. Giving up, he leaned against the door, and groaned. “Hey, Little Red. I heard from Haruka-san. Good to see you’re still kicking. Mind giving me a hand over here?”

 

Several moments passed before anyone reacted.

 

Finally aware, she was on her feet in a matter of seconds. “Of course, sir. Roll-chan could you-”

 

“I’ve got it,” Netto said, exchanging her PET for the teal blanket. “Rockman.”

 

The door clicked, and swung open.

 

“Appreciated.” The floor squeaked as Hazu paused. Before stepping inside, he gave Netto an onceover. “Cute PJs, by the way.”

 

Netto grimaced at his smirk. “Thanks.”

 

And just like he appeared, he was gone--fuelling the boy’s aggravation to the brim.

 

Netto cursed. “‘ _Still kicking?’_ Did he just joke about you seizing?”

 

She pretended to not have heard that. Sighing, Meiru hopped off the porch. “Good night, Netto.”

 

“Whoa, what do you mean _‘good night, Netto’?_ You’re not going in there. He’s a psycho.”

 

Meiru mused at that. “I wouldn’t say that. An eccentric megalomaniac, maybe, but not a psycho.”

 

“Meiru-chan!” He moaned. “You just cried in my arms and told me all these things and now I’m freaking out!” He swirled, eyes on his door. “I’ll tell Mama. She’ll understand-”

 

She cut him off by hugging him from behind.

 

The redhead smiled, her cheek against his shoulder blades. “Thank you for worrying, Netto. It’s really sweet of you. But I’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

“Call me if anything happens.”

 

She nodded. “Roll’s fast. She’ll get to you and Rockman in no time.”

 

“And we’ll get to you faster.”

 

She blushed. The oath wasn’t just for her sake, to keep her from harm’s way. To him, it was for the sake of both of them.

 

His muscles relaxed, then he turned to face her. “All right.”

 

“I’ll give the jumper back tomorrow.”

 

He shrugged. “If you want.”

 

“Oh.” Her voice lingered. She brushed its blue edge tenderly, and then glanced at him. “Then I guess I’ll keep it. So… good night?”

 

“Yeah,” he said softly. Then, with a playful laugh, he ruffled her hooded crimson hair. “Good night.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have got to be the longest two days in Meiru's life. And it's not over yet! (Don't worry Meiru, you'll get to sleep soon. Just hold on). 
> 
> It's a bit of a slow burn from here, characters interacting and things being a bit more 'normal.' I know I'm just adding more questions to the fire, and not many answers. However, I find it that the characters (especially from the original series) are far more important at this point. I'll drizzle in the plot when I can (*Cough* ERROR *Cough*). For now... enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


End file.
